Dark Swans are not Storks
by sarcasticMee
Summary: Dark One Emma from AU comes to Storybrooke to seek protection for a child. Only Regina and Emma can help her. Slow burn SwanQueen. (Swen, Emma and Regina, Dark Emma) Remma
1. Chapter 1

Dark Swans are Not Storks

Chapter 1

"Henry, hurry up! Your mother and I want pictures with you before you pick up Violet!" Emma yelled from the bottom step of the Mayor's Mansion.

"He is probably spraying another layer of that dreadful cologne your pirate gave him for Christmas." Regina said as she rolled her eyes.

Emma laughed, Regina was probably right, ever since Henry had turned eighteen all he did was worry about how he looked and smelled. But now his body spraying routine was threatening to make him late for his senior prom, and Emma would be damned if they didn't get at least a few dozen pictures of him before he left to pick up his date.

"Henry!" Emma shouted one last time. Emma heard his bedroom door close and soon a tall and handsome young man bounded down the stairs. His mothers beamed at him as he reached the bottom step. They both hugged him, and held their breath as they knew how much cologne he was bound to be wearing.

"Oh Henry you look so dashing!" Regina exclaimed as she examined her son from head to toe.

"Yeah kid, you look very handsome!" Emma said as she clicked her camera. Regina stood aside and let Emma get a few shots of their son. Henry stood still and smiled, but after the fortieth click his smile faltered.

"Okay, but now just one with Regina and then one with me. Okay?" Emma asked.

"Sure Mom, but we gotta hurry, I have to get Violet soon." Henry whined. Regina scooted in and Emma took the picture. She let Regina approve of it before moving on and letting Regina take one of her and Henry.

"I wish we had a third person here to get one of the three of us." Emma said as she took back her camera and looked at the picture of her and Henry that Regina had just taken.

"Really Miss. Swan, I think you are forgetting something." Regina said as she cocked her eyebrow up to the ceiling.

"What? And are we really back to 'Miss Swan' again?" Emma asked. "I thought we were past that."

"Magic, Emma. We can use magic to take the picture." Regina said as she rolled her eyes even harder. Over the past few years they had become friends of sorts, but the blonde often found ways of pushing her buttons.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting when it comes to little stuff." Emma said as she threw the camera in the air and caught it with her magic. The camera hung in the air until it found the perfect height for the picture. The two woman stood on either side of their son and put an arm around him. Henry in turn put one arm behind each of his mothers. The three all smiled up at the magically floating camera.

"Okay, love you both but I gotta run!" Henry said as he grabbed his car keys and headed out the door.

"Okay, you are staying at Conner's house tonight right?" Regina asked.

"Yeah Mom." Henry said as he stuck his head back in to answer his mother.

"I will call his mother later to check that you made it there after the dance. Don't stay out too late!" Regina called after him.

"Bye kid! Don't forget to use protection!" Emma said as she laughed at her own joke.

"Emma! Must you be so crass all the time?" Regina asked as she looked disgusted at the thought of her little boy doing any typical after prom activities.

"Oh come on Regina, he and Violate have most likely already done it. I mean how many times have we almost walked in on them in the middle of…'it'?" Emma asked.

"Ugh, I just don't like thinking about my little boy growing up." Regina said as she walked into the kitchen and began cleaning the already clean counter. Emma followed her and hopped up on the opposite counter.

"Well maybe you should adopt another kid? You're young, and a great mom. Any kid would be lucky to have you as a parent." Emma said sincerely.

"Thanks, but I think I am done with that phase of life. I am sure I will just get used to him needing me less and less. I will be fine. What about you?" Regina asked. She threw the rag she was cleaning with into the sink and turned to look at Emma.

"What about me?" Emma asked.

"I mean, are you and the 'Handless Wonder' planning on expanding your family anytime soon? You have been living together in that house for the last two years, and Henry spends most nights here now. So you two have plenty of space to add on." Regina said.

"No, I don't think I am ready. Hook is fine with Henry, but neither of us has ever had a newborn. I just don't want to rock the boat." Emma said.

"How about we talk about something else?" Regina suggested.

"Want to grab some dinner at Granny's?" Emma asked.

"That sounds lovey, let me grab my coat and we can walk." Regina said.

The air was brisk as evening fell on the late spring night. The whole spring had been colder than usual, but it was nice, like getting another fall. Emma closed her eyes for a moment as they walked and let a breeze roll over her. She didn't know, but Regina was watching her as she did this. When Emma opened her eyes again Regina had already looked away. They reached Granny's Diner and welcomed the warmth that greeted them as they entered.

"Just you two tonight?" Ruby asked as she led them to a booth at the back.

"Yep, Henry has his Prom tonight. So we are on our own." Emma said as she sat across from Regina.

"Where's Hook?" Ruby asked.

"The docks, ship upkeep is apparently a full-time job. That or he is getting drunk with his crew again." Emma said as she picked up a menu and began looking at the items. Regina watched her with a pained look on her face.

"I will have the kale salad please, Ruby." Regina said as she handed the menu back.

"Grilled Cheese with fries, and can you bring us two hot chocolates?" Emma asked.

"No problem ladies!" Ruby said as she dashed away with their orders.

After dinner Emma and Regina walked back to the mansion, where Emma left her car.

"Thanks for dinner Regina. That hot cocoa always hits the spot." Emma said as they passed the clock tower.

"Any time Miss. Swan." Regina said jokingly, knowing Emma hates being called by her last name. Emma looked at her and mocked being wounded by the use of her last name. Regina surprised her by laughing out loud, not a mocking laugh or a vengeful laugh, but a real laugh that spread to her eyes.

At that exact moment a light above them grew brighter and brighter. It was coming from the center of the clock tower, and in the now dark sky it was all they could see. They looked up and watched as the clock face turned into a giant green vortex. The next thing they knew a figure in all black jumped through the vortex and landed on the street below, tucking and rolling as they hit the ground. Emma pushed Regina backward and drew her gun at the intruder. Regina followed suit and created a fireball in her hand, ready to throw it at the stranger.

The vortex jumper stood facing away from them. Emma noticed it was a woman, whose white hair was pulled back in a tight bun. She was wearing a black, skintight suit, and was holding something in her arms.

"Turn around and drop whatever you have on the ground. Drop it now!" Emma shouted.

"I would, but I can't." The stranger said, but the voice was familiar. When she turned around Emma and Regina's jaws dropped. It was Emma. Well, what Emma looked like when she had the darkness in her, and in her arms was a baby.

"Emma?" Regina asked to the stranger.

"Yes, it's me. I came to ask for your help." The Dark One said.

Back at Regina's house, Emma and Regina paced around the living room while the dark Emma sat on the couch and rocked the baby in her arms.

"Let's start with the basics, where did you come from? And whose baby is that?" Regina asked.

"I came from a parallel universe. In your universe you were able to remove the darkness from your Emma, in mine they could not. As for the child, he is a friend's baby, and I must keep him safe. There are those out there in my world who want to kill him. I just need some time to get things in order so he will be safe. I was wondering if I could hide him here for a few days. Maybe weeks?" Dark Emma asked.

"The Dark One has no friends, but I remember Rumple kidnapping many children in his time." Regina said as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the Dark Swan, clearly not trusting her.

"Regina this is still in some part me, maybe she is telling the truth. Either way, she is leaving the baby with us. We will keep it safe."

"Christian. His name is Christian. He is not an 'it'." Dark Emma corrected her less evil self. Regina narrowed her eyes further at the woman.

"So you just jumped universes to drop this child off with us, and we are to believe that it is in the child's best interests? I may not be evil anymore but I am not a fool. I'm guessing someone wanted a baby, and made a deal with you. So then you stole this child and want to wait until you can get rid of the people looking for him. Then you will come back and collect the child once the dust has settled. Am I close?" Regina asked looking to Emma to back her up. Emma looked horrified at this thought, but then remembered that Rumple had done exactly that multiple times while he was the Dark One. Emma nodded her agreement and narrowed her eyes at the stranger as well.

"You are correct, there was in fact a deal. However, the deal was made with the mother. I promised to ensure the child will survive and be returned to her. Then, once I make good on my end I will get what I want."

"And what exactly is it you will get out of this deal?" Regina asked.

"That is none of your concern Regina. Now are you going to help me or am I going to have to find another universe to put this child?" The dark Emma asked.

"Regina…please." Emma said, giving a pleading look to the mayor. Regina stared at Emma for a moment before rolling her eyes.

"Fine, but only on two conditions. First, you have to bring the child's mother with you when you come back for him. We are not giving him back to you, we will only hand him to her. Got it?" Regina asked pointedly. Emma grinned and nodded, but the dark Emma simply stared daggers at her.

"Fine. What is your second stipulation?" The Dark Emma asked.

"Once this is all finished you are never to come here again." Regina said as leaned in closer to the evil woman.

Dark Emma stood up suddenly and handed the baby to Regina, who looked shocked by the sudden appearance of an infant in her arms. The Dark Swan looked into Regina's eyes as she disappeared in a swirl of black smoke. Regina looked over to the remaining Emma with shocked eyes, and Emma mirrored her expression. It had suddenly dawned on them what they had just agreed to. They now had an infant to care for…Together.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

"So now what do we do?" Emma asked.

Regina wasn't paying attention and instead was staring at the wall in front of her with a glazed expression.

"Regina? Are you okay?" Emma asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Please take the baby. I think it would be best if you brought him to your parent's house." Regina said as she handed the child to Emma. She noticed Emma's look of concern.

"I don't think that it's a good idea to bring him to my parent's house. They are currently in the process of potty-training Neal, and things are a bit hectic." Emma said as she began to sway back and forth to sooth the now fussing baby.

"Well bring him to your house. I'm sure it will be good practice for you and your pirate." Regina said as she stalked out of the room. Emma followed close behind, the baby starting to settle down again.

"Regina, we agreed together to take him! You can't just dump all the responsibility on me! Besides, don't you have all the stuff from when Henry was a baby? I have nothing at my place and it's a bit late to go shopping now, every store in this town closes at before eight. Please Regina." Emma begged.

"Fine, you can stay here with him, but you're not leaving him alone with me. I think Henry's old baby stuff is up in the attic, I'll be right back." Regina said as she disappeared in a cloud of purple magic. A moment later Emma heard loud banging coming from upstairs, she quickly ran up the stairs with the baby in her arms.

"Regina? Are you okay? Where are you?" Emma called as she reached the hallway.

"The spare room across from mine!" Regina shouted.

When Emma entered the room she was amazed to see that Regina had already had a crib set up in the corner of the room and was just picking out blankets and stuffed animals from a cardboard box on the bed.

"These should be good for tonight, and tomorrow I can go shopping for some newer toys when I get him clothes and formula." Regina said.

Emma placed the now sleeping baby in the crib and walked over to the box.

"You know sometimes I wish I had things like this. A box of Henry's baby things to look through now that he is so grown. Hell, I don't even have baby things from when I was a baby. Besides the blanket I was found in." Emma said as she held one of the baby blankets close to her chest. Regina looked at her sadly. It was her fault after all that Emma didn't have any of those things. Regina reached out and placed a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"There are many things of Henry's in the attic. How about we make a plan to go through everything once the baby goes home? I can show you all his old baby things, and you can take what you want from it. It's just sitting up there, and you deserve to have a piece of it. I can't give you memories of him when he was little, but I can at least give you some of his baby things." Regina said as she started to refold the blankets she had taken out and checked.

Emma smiled as a tear fell down her cheek.

"You would really give me some of Henry's old stuff?" Emma asked through tears.

"My god Swan, pull yourself together. But yes, I will." Regina said with a sideways smirk to the blonde. Emma returned the smile and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. Regina then walked over to the crib and placed tiny stuffed lion in the crib next to the sleeping baby. They both stood over him and watched as the child slept peacefully.

"He is pretty cute, don't you think?" Emma asked.

"He is. I always thought Henry was the cutest baby I had ever seen, but this little guy could give him a run for his money." Regina said as she smoothed the baby's hair with her hand. He had a thick head of dark hair that stuck out at odd places.

"How old do you think he is?" Emma asked. "We forgot to ask."

"He looks to be about two months. But I am just guessing." Regina answered. That was how old Henry was when she adopted him, and he looked similar in size.

"Well good night Emma, I am going to get ready for bed. If you need anything just yell." Regina said as she left the blond and the baby alone.

Regina rolled over and checked the time that illuminated in the darkness of her bedroom and groaned when she saw it was barely 2am. The screams from the baby in the room next to her woke her. Emma was not calling out for assistance, but Regina wanted this crying to end. She got up and threw on a robe over her silk nightgown. When she entered the spare room she saw Emma pacing back and forth with the screaming child in her arms. Regina stood in the doorway as she watched her try to bounce and shush the child back to sleep. Emma had not yet noticed her, her back was to the door.

"Here, let me try." Regina said as Emma jumped in surprise.

"I'm sorry Regina, I was trying to get him back to sleep before you woke up." Emma said as Regina walked over and took the baby from her. The second Regna had put the baby to her chest the child stopped crying. Both woman looked down in surprise.

"Wow, it seems you have the magic touch. Pun intended." Emma said as she laughed at her own joke. Regina couldn't help but laugh too, even though she was exhausted and annoyed. It also gave her an odd feeling of goodness. She didn't feel superior to Emma, but in a sense she felt she was proven to be 'Good' by this child instantly calming with her touch. She remembered the first time she was able to sooth Henry. It hadn't happened for several weeks after he was in her care. Maybe this child sensed she was truly a hero now? Or maybe her years of mothering Henry really did make her a natural now?

Whatever it was she didn't care. She had calmed baby Christian simply by holding him, and that alone flooded her with warmth. She leaned down and kissed his soft head and breathed in the scent of his new skin. After a few moments of swaying back and forth Regina had successfully managed to get the little boy back to sleep. She went over to the crib and placed him safely back in the warm bed. The second her hands left him he awoke and screamed yet again. Both woman groaned.

"Here, let me get him to sleep this time. I need to practice anyway and then you can get back to bed. It's my fault he is here, I agreed to this, not you." Emma said as she took the baby from Regina and he instantly started screaming again.

"I agreed to watch him as well." Regina said.

"Yeah, but I talked you into it." Emma said as she bounced the crying little boy.

"That is true, well if you're sure then I will see you in the morning." Regina said as she turned to leave. When she closed her bedroom door she could still hear the muffled cries of the baby through the door. She waved her arm and cast a silencing charm around her room which put her in instant silence. She sighed in relief, glad to be in the silence. As she laid down she began to wonder how Emma was holding up, and then worried that if the savior needed her help she wouldn't be able to hear her.

Deciding that the silence charm was too risky, Regina waved her hand and removed it. The second it was gone the rush of noise penetrated her ears yet again. It seemed the baby was not going to be sleeping unless in Regina's arms.

Emma was at her wits end, Regina left her alone with the baby and things were not going well. The baby didn't like her, she knew it. She needed Regina to help her but she also knew she wouldn't call for Regina. She already felt bad enough for needing to stay the night at her house. If Emma hadn't pushed to help The Dark Swan then they both would be sleep right now.

A second later Regina was back in the room and took the baby from Emma's arms. Emma was immediately flooded with both relief and guilt. Christian had stopped crying the second his small face was resting in the crook of Regina's neck. Emma mouthed the word "Sorry" to Regina, who answered with a tired smile as she went to sit down on the bed.

"Maybe I should lay here for a bit, until he is in a deep sleep, then I can slip away, back to my room?" Regina suggested.

"Yeah, good plan, that way you can rest while you hold him." Emma said as she went to sit on the armchair next to the bed Regina was now laying on.

"Are you going to sleep in that chair all night?" Regina asked.

"No, when you leave I will lay back on the bed." Emma answered.

"And risk waking him again? No, that won't do. Come lay here now on his other side. Put a pillow next to you and I will do the same once I leave, that way he is protected and wont roll off to either side in the night, or have the sheets cover his head." Regina said as Emma cautiously pulled back the sheets and placed a pillow in-between herself and the baby. Regina waved her arms to magically turn off the lights in the room.

"You can close your eyes, I'll stay awake and let you know when he has been asleep for a while." Emma said as she propped her head on her hand to look at Regina. The baby was laying on his back with his head resting on Regina's outstretched arm, playing with the fingers on her other hand.

"Are you sure you can stay awake?" Regina asked.

"You can count on me. There is no way I am falling asleep." Emma said as she held up her fingers in a 'Scouts honor' salute.

The next morning Henry pulled into the driveway and noticed that Emma's car was parked outside the house as it had the day before. He wondered what his other mother was doing at the mansion this early in the morning. He had thought he wasn't going to see her until after she worked at dinner, and there he would tell her the tales of his prom night. When he opened the door he had expected to see at least his brunette mother in the kitchen making breakfast. It was past nine and normally she was in full swing for the day, even on Sundays. Starting to get nervous Henry called out.

"Mom?" Henry shouted. He paused and waited for a replay from at least one of his mothers.

But nothing came. He looked down at the coffee table and saw both their cell phones and purses were still here.

"Moms! Are you guys here? Is anyone here?" Henry shouted from room to room. When he saw no sign of life downstairs he bounded up the grand staircase. He first checked his mother's room. Seeing only a messed but empty bed. He had never seen his mother's bed unmade, unless she was still in it. Now he was really getting worried. Where were his mothers? Why were both their cars here, but no sign of either of them? Henry quickly pulled out his phone and called his grandparents as he made his way back downstairs.

"Gramps, can you and Grandma come to the mansion? My Mom's cars are both here, and their phones, but I can't find them anywhere." Henry said.

"Their missing? Okay Henry, stay there. We will be there in five minutes!" David said.

When they arrived Henry watched both is grandparents run to the door.

"Henry, how long have they been missing?" Snow asked as she crossed the entrance.

"I'm not sure. I got here around nine. I was at my prom last night and then stayed at my friend Conner's house. I checked the house, and only their phones, and my mom's purse are here. They never leave the house without that stuff." Henry said.

"And you checked every room in the house? They weren't in any of them?" David asked.

"Well…I checked all the rooms down here, and I called out a lot. No one answered. I'm sorry, I just got nervous." Henry said realizing he should have checked all the rooms first.

"No Henry, you did the smart thing and called us first. If someone or something took them then it could have happened to you too. We will check the rooms." David said.

"I'll come with you. I'm not useless." Henry said.

"Okay sweet heart, and no one thinks you are useless. You have helped save this town as much as any of us!" His grandmother said comfortingly.

"Yeah champ! Come on, let's go find your Moms!" David said as he drew his sword and led the way upstairs.

They checked Regina's room and bathroom, and then moved to Henry's next to it and the bathroom after that. Nothing.

The last room on this floor was the spare room. The door was closed, so the eased it open quietly. Not sure what they were expecting to see, but they definitely were not expecting to see what lay behind that spare-room door. David and Snow's eyes fell right on the trio on the bed. Their beautiful blonde daughter, asleep with her hands outstretched and resting upon another set of hands which belonged to the mayor. Both women had their hands on the tiny baby who sat in-between them, just as sound asleep as the two women. Snow inhaled sharply, and the noise woke the tiny baby who began to cry at the sight of the intruders. Emma and Regina's eyes shot open at the same time. They both quickly took in the scene and realized what had accrued. Emma was the first to shoot out of the bed, quickly followed by Regina. The sudden movement startled Christian, which caused him to cry even harder. Regina leaned down and scooped him up in her arms, in less than a few seconds she had him calmed down again.

"What the heck is going on? Whose baby is that?" Snow asked. David and Henry stood at her side looking just as shocked and confused.

"We fell asleep trying to get him back to sleep. Let's go downstairs and we can explain everything." Emma said.

"You explain, I need to go shopping. This little guy is going to be hungry soon, and we need diapers." Regina said as she handed the baby to Emma.

"Better leave him here with you so people don't ask questions until we can figure out a little lie to keep him safe." Reinga said before she disappeared in a cloud of purple magic.

A half hour later Emma was pacing back and forth in the living room, her parents and Henry sat on the couch watching her. Emma cradled the baby on her chest, his head resting on her shoulder, not strong enough yet to hold up on his own for very long.

"So you and Regina agreed to help the dark one kidnap a baby?" Snow asked her daughter.

"No! The Dark me asked us to help protect him. He is not kidnapped. We think." Emma said as she rubbed the baby's back.

"So just a possible kidnapping. Most likely a kidnapping as that is the Dark one's calling card." David said. Emma could tell her father was annoyed and a bit disappointed in her rash actions.

"It wasn't just any Dark One though, it was me. I was the Dark One and I could tell I wasn't lying. So could Regina. She can always tell when I am not being truthful, even when Dark." Emma said firmly.

"Well I believe her too!" Henry said. "And even if she is lying, we have time to figure it out, and the baby is safe here with us!"

"Thanks Kid." Emma said, feeling very proud of her son in that moment for making such an excellent point. "I thought the same thing, she already had her hands on the baby, so at least we got him away from her if her plans really are evil."

"I guess you have a point. He is safe here with us, and now we can make sure he gets back to his parents." Snow reasoned. David nodded.

"Okay, but who is he going to be staying with?" David asked.

"I guess with me and Hook, but I haven't had a chance to tell him yet. He was out with his crew last night and is most likely still sleeping off the rum." Emma said with a roll of her eyes. "It's not fair if Regina has to keep him here. I basically begged her for us to agree to the Dark One's deal."

"Well, then I would first talk to Hook about it. I don't think he will be happy if you just showed up with an infant in your arms." Snow suggested.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but he would be a real asshole if he turned this little cutie away." Emma said as she pressed her nose into the baby's cheek. Snow got up and walked over to Emma and held out her arms. Emma handed the baby over and Snow's face brightened.

"What's his name?" Snow asked as she too pressed her nose into the baby's cheek and kissed him.

"Christian." Emma said.

"Well Christian, welcome to this Universe, I hope you enjoy your stay." Snow said as she handed the baby back to Emma.

An hour after David and Snow left to go back home to their own child, Emma and Henry were struggling with Christian who was now screaming and had large tears streaking down his face. They tried bouncing him, and toys, music, and TV. But nothing worked. He cried for a solid hour.

"Where is your mother with the baby stuff? He must be hungry!" Emma said as Henry dangled the toy lion over the baby's head. They had set Christian down on a blanket in the living room so to not get any baby drool on Regina's plush white carpet. A moment later Regina burst through the front door with an armful of bags in her hands. Emma scooped up the baby and rushed into the foyer.

"Thank god Regina! We were dying here! He hasn't stopped screaming since my parents left an hour ago!" Emma said as Regina dropped her bags and took the crying baby in her arms. He stopped crying instantly. Emma's eyes widened.

"Wow that is so not fair! I tried ever thing!" Emma whined.

"Get over it Emma, we have to get him fed, I am sure he is starved. The formula is in that bag there, and the bottles are in that one." Regina said as she pointed to random bags in the pile. Emma quickly got the formula powder and the bottles and went to work making Christian a bottle. In a few moments to returned to the foyer and handed the bottle to Regina who tested the temp on her hand.

"I'll go help Henry clean up the living room. We made a little mess with all the baby toys." Emma said as she left Regina to it. When she got into the living room she saw Henry already had put the toys back in the box and was passed out on the couch. Clearly he was as exhausted as she was. She went over and stroked his hair. "Thanks for helping kid."

"No problem Mom." Henry said while keeping his eyes closed.

Emma went back to the foyer but stopped in the door way. Regina was facing away from her so Emma was able to watch her unnoticed. Regina was swaying back and forth while humming a beautiful tune. Emma couldn't place what the song was, but she wanted to hear more of it, and just like that Regina started to sing. Emma was shocked at her voice, it was beautiful and full of love and warmth. Emma leaned against the doorframe and closed her eyes as Regina sang and Emma realized it was a sad song, about a mother fearful of losing her child, so instead she takes her own life.

"Sleep and remember my last lullaby, for I'll be with you when you dream." Regina sang. She turned around and was startled to see Emma just standing there.

"Emma, I didn't know you were standing there."

"Regina, your voice is amazing! I didn't know you could sing like that." Emma said as she followed Regina back upstairs.

"That is because I don't sing. That was a song I used to sing to Henry when he was little and wouldn't sleep, but I don't make a habit of letting others hear me." Regina said tartly. They entered the spare room and Regina set the baby down, the bottle was empty and the little boy had heavy lidded eyes that slowly closed into sleep. "When he wakes up I would prefer it if you took him to your house." Regina said as she fixed her skirt and walked out of the room and into her own.

Emma was left standing in the hallway, Regina's door slammed in her face.

"Fine, guess I will go and tell Hook we will be having a house guest." Emma said to herself as she went downstairs and said goodbye to Henry.

She found Hook down at the docks, he had never left, which meant he never knew she spent the night at Regina's. He was hungover and attempting to clean up the deck of his ship from last night's festivities. Emma walked across broken beer bottles and vomit as she made her way over to her boyfriend. Hook saw her and his face brightened. Even in his hangover slump she still brightened his world. Emma smiled weakly at him, she hated seeing him like this. He was always getting drunk, and always here at his beloved ship.

"Hello there love! What a lovely surprise to see you here!" Hook said as he pressed his lips against hers. He smelled of rum and tasted of worse.

"Hi, so listen I need to tell you something important." Emma said seriously.

"Shoot Love." Hook said as he leaned against the mop he was holding.

"Last night a portal opened up and 'me' from another land came through asking for help. She had a baby with her and needed help hiding him for a while. It was dangerous for him in her universe and she knew she could only trust herself, so she came here." Hooks eyes widened to this new information.

"Damn, so where is the little lad now?" Hook asked.

"Regina's house, she had Henry's old baby stuff and helped." Emma said.

"Great, so the lad can stay there?" Hook asked.

"No, Regina asked me to take him home since I was the one who agreed to help." Emma lied.

"Well then I guess we will have to finally clean out that extra room we have been using as storage. And who knows, this could be good practice for us someday!" Hook said as he grabbed Emma's butt with his good hand and squeezed.

"Whoa, settle down there, we aren't even married yet cowboy."

"I'm a pirate love, not a damn cowboy. We don't need to be married to have children. Didn't stop you when you had Henry. Millions do it all the time in this land." Hook said as Emma pulled away.

"Very true. But off topic. So you are okay with Christian staying at our place?" Emma asked.

"Of course Love. When I'm done here I will get to work on that room." Hook said and Emma was hit with a pang of guilt for not telling Hook the full story.

"Okay, I will meet you at home tonight." Emma said as she gave Hook a chased kiss on the cheek and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

The rest of the evening went by uneventful. Emma never saw Regina when she picked up Christian. She had kept herself locked away in her office when Emma arrived. Emma loaded everything in her bug and was surprised when she saw Regina had bought a car seat as well. She installed it and went to her parents' house. Emma had baby questions that only they could answer now that Regina wasn't talking to her for some reason. When she returned home she was not surprised to find Hook passed out on the couch with a bottle of rum on the coffee table. The spare room left practically untouched, only a few boxes moved here and there.

Emma put the baby, who was sleeping in his car-seat, down on the floor in the upstairs hallway and got to work. It only took her a few moments with magic to clean up the small room, but soon it was fit to set up all the baby stuff. Emma used an old small table to set up the changing table, and instead of a crib she used a pack and play Regina had bought. It would work perfectly as they would only be having him for a short time and cribs were so expensive.

Once she got the basics set up Emma played with Christian for a little before it was time for his evening bottle. Thanks to her mother Emma now had an idea of how to get the baby on a schedule with feedings and sleep. To her surprise Emma managed changed the baby and got him settled down for the night all in a short amount of time. It was easy, almost too easy.

Around midnight things took a turn for the worse. Emma was awoken from her sleep by Christian screaming and Hook yelling at her to make him stop. Emma noticed that Hook never came to bed and was still on the couch downstairs. She was too yell at Hook, but Emma still managed to get out of bed and go to Christian's temporary room.

Emma rocked him back and forth for a few minutes which slowly turned into an hour. Christian screaming louder than ever in Emma's ears as she tried everything in her power to get him to calm down. She tried feeding him, but he wouldn't take the bottle. She tried walking around with him, and singing to him, but that only made him scream louder. Suddenly she heard Hook yelling from downstairs again. Her heart jumped and quickened in anger.

"Oh for bloody sakes Swan, get that baby to quiet down!" Hook shouted from below.

"I'm doing my best! How about you come up here and help!" Emma yelled back.

"I didn't agree to take on a child, this is your doing, not mine! So if you can't get that brat to quiet down I will go sleep on my ship." And just like that he slammed the door and left her alone with the screaming infant.

Emma panicked, she was alone and the baby was getting louder and more upset. She didn't know if something was wrong with him or if this was just normal baby stuff. She thought about calling her mom but she didn't want to chance it and wake up Neal. She felt guilty enough having bothered her parents all day with questions about childcare, that she decided she wasn't going to crying to them when things got rough. Emma also thought about calling Regina, maybe she could come over and put him to bed, as he seemed to calm down when she held him. But Emma knew Regina was still upset at her for some reason and most likely wouldn't be receptive to helping in the middle of the night. So Emma did the only thing she could think to do. She sat down on the floor and cried. She was not sad, but overwhelmed, and her tears of frustration streamed down her face as she cried to herself.

Suddenly, Emma was being surrounded by a blue smoke that Emma recognized as Magic. But it was not her own. When Emma used magic it usually came out as white, never blue. Before Emma knew it the smoke cleared and she was no longer in her house. Christian was still crying in her arms. She looked around and realized she was now in Regina's foyer of her house. She instantly began to panic. Regina was sure to wake up with the baby screaming, even though they were far away from Regina's room. The cries seemed to echo through the downstairs. Emma quickly made a grab for the front door but it wouldn't budge. There was a lock, on the handle and a heavy bolt lock above it and Emma couldn't figure out which to undo and by the time she figured it out it was too late. She heard Regina before she saw her.

"Who's down there? Emma?" Regina called sleepily from the top of the stairs. Emma slumped in defeat, it was too late to retreat she was caught.

"Yeah Regina, it's me!" Emma called up.

"What are you doing here at this hour? If you needed help why didn't you call?" Regina said as she walked down the stairs and drew her robe tightly around her.

"Mom is everything okay?" Henry sleepily yelled from his room.

"Yes, go back to sleep!" Regina called.

"I'm sorry Regina, We're leaving now. I honestly have no idea how we got here. One minute Hook was storming out of the house because I couldn't get Christian to stop crying, and the next second I was being poofed here." Emma said.

"You didn't use your magic to get here? Were you upset? Sometimes your emotions can affect your powers." Regina asked.

"Of course I was upset, but I know now how to handle my emotions with my powers. That hasn't happened in years! Besides, this magic was blue, mine is always white, even when I am upset." Emma said. Regina thought about this for a moment and Emma watched her silently. Regina took Christian in her arms and settled him down immediately. They both looked down at him.

"Wait, did he?" Emma asked.

"It's possible." Regina agreed.

"How can he have powers so strong he can transport me and himself all the way across town this accurately? He is only a few months old! It took me forever to learn how to do that!" Emma said.

"I doubt he knew he was doing it, it could be his emotions. Maybe he remembered me calming him down here and so he brought you back to my house because of that?" Regina theorized.

"So emotional memory. Cool. Well at least if he disappears anymore I know where to come looking for him. But how did he get powers?" Emma asked.

"His parents must have powers. Or at least one of them has powers. That's usually how it gets passed down to a child, otherwise you have to train." Regina said.

"Okay, well then maybe we can use this to narrow down who his parents could be? I mean there are not that many magically inclined people in this town. Besides Rumple, you, and me who else has magic?" Emma asked.

"That could work, but you are also forgetting that this child is from a universe where you are still the dark one, which means there very well could be other people in that town who have magic that don't live in this town." Regina said. "It is also possible that the parents have no magic at all."

"So it's not a clue to help us at all." Emma said.

"No, I think you are right, it is definitely a clue, but perhaps in a different way." Regina said with a mysterious smirk on her lips.

"How so?" Emma asked.

"Well, we may not be able to narrow down his parentage just on the fact alone that he has powers. But him having powers is a clue as to why it isn't safe for him to be in his home." Regina said, but Emma just looked at her confused.

"How is that helpful?" Emma asked. Regina rolled her eyes at her.

"People around here are used to magic, it's the dark stuff they fear. So if little Christian here is hiding out because his town fears his powers then maybe it is because his parents are dark." Regina said. Emma's eyes widened.

"Regina, I am the dark one there. Could I, well I mean the other Emma be his mother?" Emma asked looking shocked. Regina simply nodded.

"It would make sense. Why else would the Dark One want to hide and protect him this far away?" Regina asked. "She also came to you, she knew the only person she could trust with her child was herself."

Emma reached out and cupped the child's head n her hand. She could not believe it. Could it really be true that this baby was hers? Or well, a version of hers? She held her gaze on the baby as Regina held him, which made her unaware of the painful look Regina was giving her.

"Do you think Hook is also still the Dark One there too, and this is our child?" Emma asked.

"I'm sure it is possible." Regina said.

Emma groaned. A sickly feeling began to creep through her at the thought of having a child with Hook. Everything she has seen in just the few hours of having Christian told her that Hook would not be a good partner to have a child with. He was consistent in only one area, which is being a disappointment. He always has big promises, with little to no follow through.

"Well we can ponder this theory more tomorrow. It's late, I'm sorry we bothered you, I'll get him back home and make sure he stays." Emma said as she took the baby from Regina's arms.

"Are you sure? You can stay here tonight, it's really no problem." Regina said looking concerned as the baby started crying the moment Emma took him.

"Does that mean you aren't mad at me anymore?" Emma asked hopefully.

"I wasn't mad at you. I was embarrassed. Only Henry has ever heard me sing before. I'm sorry I over reacted." Regina said sincerely. "So will you stay here tonight?"

"Thanks, but I want to sleep in my own bed, your spare room is nice but that mattress killed my back last night." Emma said.

"I don't blame you, my back has been awful all day from sleeping on it last night. Well, call if you need anything." Regina said still concerned.

"Thanks, Night Regina." Emma said as she waved her free hand and magically transported herself and Christian back to her house.

Regina was so exhausted she was able to fall right back to sleep, even though her head was swimming with the thought that baby Christian could be Emma's child in a different world. It felt like she had just closed her eyes when suddenly a crashing noise woke her. Even in the dark she knew who it was without seeing the blonde stumbling around.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing in my room?" Regina asked in the dark.

"Regina? Oh thank god, I had no idea where we landed, I can't see a thing. The baby did it again. He calmed down but he stayed awake and wouldn't sleep. So in frustration I asked him what he wanted and then he poofed us here." Emma said.

Regina reached over to her end table and turned on the light. She then scooted back in the bed and pulled back the covers.

"Come on, we need to get some sleep so you might as well sleep here. My bed is better than the spare room." Regina said as she patted the empty side of the bed for Emma to take.

Emma was shocked, but she was also too tired to question Regina. She quickly went over to the bed and got comfortable. Regina took the baby from her and set him between them as they had done the previous night. They watched as he slowly closed his eyes. Emma turned off the light and soon they were all in a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

"Mom! Wake up, you over slept." Henry called from the hallway. He went to open his mother's door and was shocked yet again to find both his mothers in bed together.

"Whoa, hey can you guys like put a sock on the door or something so I don't keep disturbing you?" Henry asked annoyed.

Regina and Emma's eyes shot open. They were shocked to see they must have moved around in the night as they were not in the same position they fell asleep in. Christian has scooted down and was now laying against Emma's leg sitting between them, his little feet kicking at Regina's legs as he sucked on his chubby little fists. His tuff of black hair sticking straight up.

Emma and Regina however had moved closer together, their hands had been interwoven together before they shot apart. Emma carefully moved her legs so she was able to pick the baby up before getting out of the bed. Regina was already rushing Henry out of the room when Emma followed them to the stairs.

"Henry, Emma was just sleeping with me… I mean in my room, because the baby gets very fussy at night and only calms down for me." Regina said as she followed her son to the kitchen.

"It's true kid." Emma said trotting behind them, the baby giggled as she was making funny noises for every bouncing step she took down the stairs. "The baby only wants your mom at night. He magically brought us here twice!"

"Wait, the baby has magic?" Henry said as he took a seat at the kitchen counter. "So his parents are most likely magical as well! This is great, we can narrow it down now and make sure he gets home." Henry said.

"Yeah, we talked about this a little last night." Emma said.

"Tell him Emma. He should know." Regina said. Emma looked at her before sighing.

"We think there is a possibility that he is Dark Emma's baby. That is why it isn't safe for him. He has magic and his mother is The Dark One." Emma said.

Henry's eyes widened. "Wow, that's insane to think, but it would make sense."

"Well it's only a theory, but it would fit. Until we learn more I guess there is no way of knowing." Regina said.

"Yeah, it's not like we are going to do a blood test to figure it out." Emma said as she laughed at her own joke. But Regina didn't laugh, she looked as though she just had a brilliant idea. Emma caught sight of her look. "Regina, we are not going to blood test the baby. We are just babysitting, he isn't ours to take him to get medical procedures!" Emma cupped the baby's head and held him closer to her protectively.

"No, no. Not a blood test at the hospital. A magic blood test. Using blood magic. The only one who has to draw blood is you. Don't worry, you just need a drop." Regina said as she rushed out of the room.

A few moments later Regina returned, magically dressed for the day and with two small wooden boxes with clasps. Emma knew they must be music boxes, the type with a little ballerina inside. Regina sat them on the kitchen counter and opened one up and pulled out a very long needle.

"I will show you how to do it first." Regina said as she pricked herself with the needle. A bead of red appeared at the tip where the needle had just been. Regina held her finger over the box and let one single drop fall to the box. However, just as the drop was about to touch the box it froze in midair, as if a small force field covered the entire thing. The blood drop splattered around the invisible shield and a small ripple of magic issued from it. Once it was done rippling Regina put her hands down.

"There, try to open it." Regina said to Emma.

Emma handed the baby to Regina and grabbed the box. She tried to flip the little clasp up but it wouldn't budge. She pulled and pulled but the tiny golden clasp stayed tightly down, and then after about a minute of struggling Emma finally gave up.

"It won't open." Emma said

"That is because we do not share the same blood. Here Henry you try too." Regina said as she handed the locked box to her son. Henry tried to pry it open but it wouldn't budge. Regina took it back from him and opened the box with ease.

"See, only myself or someone I am blood related to can open it. Okay Emma, your turn to lock the other box." Regina said as she bounced the baby in her lap.

Emma took the needle in one hand and pricked her index finger on the other. When the drop of blood formed she held it over the box as Regina had.

"Picture the box locked tight, and no one can get in. Picture someone attempting to unlock it but not being able to. Then let it drop." Regina said.

Emma did as she was instructed and let the drop of blood fall to the box. It did just as Regina's had and splattered just above the box. The magic rippled and Regina looked at Emma with a smile. She had come so far in their magic lessons, and she knew Regina was proud. Emma smiled smugly back and Regina rolled her eyes, but kept her smile.

"Okay Henry, give it a try. Open it." Regina instructed. Henry reached out and easily opened the box. He closed it up again and handed it to Regina. Emma took the baby so Regina could use both hands. Regina pulled and pulled but the clasp would not budge.

"Well Emma, it seems you did it. Good job! Now let the baby try. If he is related to any version of you he should be able to easily flip it open, but you must not help him or the magic could work as if you were opening it." Regina said.

Emma held out the box in front of Christian. His curiosity held his attention on the box as he put his chubby little hands on the lid. In a matter of moments his fumbling around succeeded in lifting the lid. They all stared at him. He truly was the Dark Swan's child.

"Oh my god, what do we do now?" Emma asked.

"Nothing, when The Dark swan comes back for him at least we know that it is her child, and she didn't steal him from another family. You promised to keep him safe until she returned and that is exactly what we are going to do. The mystery is solved so we can relax now. I was only worried that we were helping a kidnapper." Regina said.

"Easy for you to say! He is kind of my child and a part of me, but at the same time he isn't. I have no memory of giving birth to him. But I already have spent more time with him than I did when Henry was a baby" Emma said sadly.

Regina reached out and put a hand on Emma's shoulder, in an attempt to comfort her. Henry got up and hugged her as well. No one was looking at the baby as he reached for the other box. Once in his hands he flipped open the lip. They looked down when they heard his gurgle noise as he tried to put the box in his mouth.

"Which box is that?" Regina asked.

"It must be mine, it's opened." Emma said.

"No, your box is there, on that side. Close it and try to open it." Regina told Emma, pointing to the box in Christian's hands. Emma took the box from the baby and closed it, but it would not reopen for her. She gave it to the baby. He once again flipped it open with ease.

Henry grabbed the box and closed it. He then reached for the clasp and it would not open. They all looked down at the baby shocked. Emma and Henry then looked at Regina.

"Mom, what does that mean?" Henry asked.

"Yeah Regina, what the hell does this mean?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Regina was just as shocked and confused as Emma and Henry were. All she could offer was a shake of her head. "I'm not sure exactly, but it means that Christian is of both mine and Emma's blood. How that is, I don't know."

Just then the baby started crying. Emma bounced him on her knee absentmindedly as she stared off into space, her mind lost in thought. When the bouncing failed to calm him Regina picked him up, he instantly stopped crying. Emma's attention snapped to Regina and the baby.

"What?" Regina asked at the odd look Emma was giving her.

"Well I think now we know why he calms down when you pick him up." Emma said smugly.

"Henry, how about you go to Granny's and get some breakfast for us? Get some money from my purse." Regina said.

"Sure Mom." Henry said, glad for an excuse to leave as he grab some cash and practically ran out the door shaking his head.

When they were alone Emma asked the question she was afraid to speak out loud.

"Regina…Do you think you and I had a child together in this other world?" Emma asked timidly.

Regina shook her head hard. "No. no, no. That is impossible. Emma think about it, we are two women who struggle to be friends. Even if in another world we somehow became…lovers…Our union would not be able to produce a child."

"What about by magic?" Emma asked.

"I have never heard of magic to be able to do that." Regina said as she looked closely at the baby's face for any sign of recognizable traits. He had bright green eyes and a plethora of straight black hair, chubby cheeks and perfect little nose. Regina kissed his cheek and held him close.

"So how else could he be related to both of us?" Emma asked.

"Well it is possible that we both had relatives who had a child together in their world. Maybe you have a cousin you don't know about and Zelena had a child with him?" Regina hypothesized. "My living blood relatives starts and ends with Zelena, so it would have to be her." She added.

"Yeah, maybe a cousin." Emma said. She walked over to stand next to Regina to get a better look at the baby's face. She looked over every detail of his face and studied his features.

"Well for a product of a mystery cousin and your sister he looks an awful lot like you and me." Emma deadpanned. She saw Regina roll her eyes. Emma reached out and tickled the baby's neck, making him giggle.

"See, he has your smile." Emma said as she elbowed Regina jokingly. But he did have her smile, it went to his eyes just like Regina. Her smile with Emma's green eyes.

"Emma lets go to my vault and try to contact Dark Emma before Henry comes back. I have a magic mirror that might be able to connect us to her, and I just have to know now." Regina said urgently.

"Yeah, I'm freaking out about this too. Let's go!" Emma agreed.

Regina propped Christian on her hip and waved her free arm to transport them magically to her vault. Once inside she went over to the magnificent mirror hanging on the far wall and waved her free hand over it causing it to swirl with magic. She could feel Emma's eyes on her as she continued to wave her hands in front of the swirling lines. Suddenly she stopped.

"I think I got it!" Regina exclaimed in excitement. Emma moved to her side and they both peered eagerly into the mirror.

All Emma could see was a non-reflective black surface of the mirror. Then suddenly they were staring into the deep black eyes of Dark Emma. She smiled at them smugly, around her were piles of books covering the table she sat behind.

"So, I'm assuming you figured it out." The Dark Emma said as she picked at one of her finger nails lazily.

"We aren't sure what we figured out. Whose child is he? He was able to open blood magic by both me and Emma. How?" Regina asked.

"In this world I am the Dark one." Dark Emma said.

"Yeah we know." Real Emma scoffed back.

"What I mean is, things here are different from your world. In this world I am the Dark one because no one was able to save me. I had asked Regina to do what no one else could do if it came down to it, but she too was unable. So, instead of killing me she decided to go dark. The Evil Queen came back in full swing. She did it so I wouldn't be alone. We fell in love and our union created a child. Regina gave birth to him. I had to take him and hide him right away. Everyone wanted him dead, or at least banished. It took me months to get this special fairy wand that allowed me to come to your world."

"Regina turned evil for you? Just so you wouldn't be alone?" Emma asked as she quickly looked to Regina, who was trying not to look back at her.

"Yes." Dark Emma replied coldly. "No one else in my life understood what I was going through. Hook tried to kill me. My own parents tried to kill me. They feared for Henry and baby Neal. At first she just stayed with me, refusing to let me be alone. Then slowly we bonded, and our feelings grew. Then, instead of asking me to change for her, she changed for me."

"Your parents tried to kill you?" Emma asked, her eyes wide in horror.

"Well, I can't say I didn't deserve it. I tried to use Neal for Zelena's time travel spell." Dark Emma admitted.

"So how did you and the Evil Queen have a baby together? I have never heard of magic being able to do that." Regina asked.

"True love." Dark Emma answered simply.

"True love? With Regina?" Emma gawked at Dark Emma in surprise.

"Well in my world we are True Love. Stronger than even my parent's true love due to our magical abilities. Regina actually became pregnant before she decided to go dark for me. It doesn't mean you two share true love." Dark Emma said with a proud smile.

"But I took The Darkness so Regina wouldn't lose her goodness. She had worked so hard to be good, why would you let her go dark just for you?" Emma yelled at her dark counterpart.

"Let her? You think I have any control over what Regina does and doesn't do?" Dark Emma laughed.

"She chose to do it. I couldn't stop her, no matter how hard I begged and pleaded. That's why I needed the time travel spell. I wanted to go back in time to stop myself from sleeping with her. That way she wouldn't want to turn evil for me."

"Then why wouldn't you get rid of The Darkness." Emma asked, getting annoyed now.

"I think you know why. The pull of the power is too strong." Dark Emma admitted.

Regina had stayed quiet during the two Emma's exchange. The two of them clearly had very different views on being the Dark One. Perhaps the world Dark Emma is from truly is different from theirs. A world where she and Emma would fall in love and create a child. It wouldn't work here, they were different here. In this world Emma chose to be good again, and Regina would never chose to go dark. Would she?

"So your Regina got pregnant and then turned evil; your family and friends got nervous and they and the town turned on you?" Regina asked as she held Christian closer to her in a protective way.

"Exactly, which is why I am working on a way to fix everything. To either bind his powers and ease their fears, or erase everyone's memories of him, then we could run away to the Enchanted Forest and live out our days together. I just needed some time to keep him safe while I figure out a plan." Dark Emma said.

Emma looked at Regina, she noticed the brunette was holding the baby closer to her then she had previously been. "Listen, Dark Emma, you need to come get your kid. You are talking about your family trying to kill you, and how you want to erase their memories. I remember what it was like being The Dark One, I remember the urges to kill. You just admitted that you were willing to use your baby brother to cast a dark spell. I don't think we should be a part of this anymore. I don't want to put our own people at risk."

Regina looked to Emma with a frown. "So we should just give the baby over to be killed by an angry mob of people?" Regina said, shielding Emma away from the baby.

"No, I am saying The Dark One can protect her own child, we don't need to risk our family and friends to help her. She wouldn't help us if the situation was reverse." Emma said as she turned to Dark Emma.

"Oh so now you have changed your mind. Since you found out the baby is yours and mine. What, afraid your family will think you're in love with me? Afraid you will be outed?" Regina said harshly.

"Outed? I'm not gay!" Emma said defensively.

"Oh please Miss Swan, I could tell for the second I met you. Clearly being The Dark One helped you put down your defenses a bit." Regina said as she indicated to Dark Emma in the mirror.

"So now that you know in another world you and I have a child together you are all too willing to toss him to the wolves. Better get him out of the way before your perfect parents find out their princess isn't as perfect as they are." Regina said. She tried to take a breath and calm down but she felt a fierce protection for this child since finding out he was, in a way, her son.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I am not afraid of my parents finding out we have a child in an alternate universe. But what if this threatens Henry's life? What then Regina?" Emma asked.

"It won't come to that. I will make sure of it." Regina promised.

Dark Emma looked to Regina pleadingly. Emma scoffed when she saw this. How dare she look at Regina as if she knew her. "Don't look at her like that! She isn't yours! You don't know this Regina, I do!" Emma said as her temper rose suddenly.

"Emma calm down, there is no reason to be this upset, she is just worried about her child." Regina said confused by Emma's sudden outburst.

"Yes Emma, do try to calm down." Dark Emma said with a smirk.

"Shut up! How the hell do we know that you are really looking for a solution? For all we know you just pawned your child off on us, and now you and the Evil Queen are causing mayhem in your town." Emma shouted at Dark Emma who stared back at her with all the loathing and contempt one could muster.

"You know what Emma, you are right. How do you know that I am not going to betray you and make you raise my child for me?" Dark Emma asked as she looked sternly at her counterpart. "How about I come back and stay there? I'm just looking at old books anyway, no reason I can't do it there."

"Oh and leave your evil girlfriend? Or is she coming too and then you two can take over our world?" Emma shot back. "Where is she anyway?"

"They took her. She has been missing for days." Dark Emma said as she looked away from them, her face softening.

"What? Who took her?" Regina asked.

"Henry and my parents. They are most likely trying to split her evil and good self. It was something they had tried with me, before Regina turned evil. But the serum didn't work on me as The Darkness isn't naturally a part of me. They must have made some more for Regina." Dark Emma said, now becoming angry. They watched as she clenched her fists.

"I'm sorry they took her, you are more than welcome to stay with me while you work on a way to save your family." Regina offered.

Emma looked at Regina and was shocked to see she was actually feeling bad for The Dark One. Her dark eyes looked as though they were filling with tears as she offered up her home and their world to this evil woman. Regina was never this kind and understanding while she had been The Dark One, so why was she being nice to this version of her?

"Regina, she could hurt our family! She could destroy the town!" Emma yelled.

"She could do all of that anyway. With that wand and the Dark One powers, she can come here whenever she wants. I however am extending an olive branch. You and your family have taught me that being kind and giving people chances is what you do when you're good." Regina said quietly to Emma.

Emma watched as Dark Emma waved her wand and created a portal from her world to theirs and stepped through it. The two blonds stood side by side, though they were complete opposites in clothing and personalities they were clones. However, Dark Emma stood taller in her high heeled black boots, while Emma wore chunkier boots with no heal. Dark Emma was dressed in all black leather that formed tight to her body, while Emma dawned her skinny blue jeans and her red leather jacket. Dark Emma's hair was whiter than blonde, and pulled back in a tight bun, where Emma let her long golden curls fall down her back.

"Fine, I guess she's staying here too, but I'm not happy about it!" Emma said as she stalked out of the vault.

Regina followed behind her smirking. "I wouldn't expect you to be happy about it dear."

Back at Regina's mansion Dark Emma began to set up her research area in Regina's office. Emma watched her from the door way, she wanted to shove the other blonde right back into a portal and get her away from her…family. The only thing she knew for certain was she wasn't going to be leaving Regina alone with Dark Emma.

Regina descended the stairs having just put the baby down for a nap and saw Emma watching her Dark counterpart like a hawk. "Emma, get away from the door, she's fine. Let her be!" Regina hissed. She motioned for Emma to follow her into the kitchen.

"I don't like her being here, living with you. It's not safe." Emma said with her arms crossed.

"Well were else is she going to go? To the B&B? I'm sure Granny would love that!" Regina laughed as she began to set the table for breakfast.

"She can go back to her own damn world!" Emma yelled.

"She needs help figuring out a way to save her child and also the other version of me. I can help her and together we can get it figured out much faster than waiting for her to figure it out on her own. I know how slow you work" Regina teased.

"Ha Ha. Very funny. But yeah, I guess you make a good point. But I'm still not happy." Emma pouted.

"You never are." Regina said with a smile.

"Then I'm staying here too." Emma said.

"No, I only have one spare room. You have your own house. Besides, don't you have a pirate who is waiting for you?" Regina asked sarcastically.

"I'm still pissed at Hook, but Regina, I can't let you stay here alone with her! She is The Dark One! She has powers we don't, this is why Rumple was such a problem."

Regina brightened at the news that Emma was still upset with the pirate, but took offense with Emma thinking she couldn't handle The Dark One.

"I have had some experience with The Dark One before, need I remind you. Rumple trained me. I also have experience with you as the Dark One. So I think I can handle myself. Besides, I don't need two Emma's around. One a brooding emo teenager and the other a dog marking her territory." Regina said sarcastically.

"Ha ha, I know you have experience with Dark Ones but need I remind you what almost happened when I was the Dark One?" Emma snapped back. She could see Regina's thinking and knew she too was remembering the night on Regina's doorstep.

 _"Don't 'Miss Swan' me, we have been through too much." Dark Emma shouted as she stepped closer and closer, her nose almost touching Regina's face._

 _Regina didn't back down though. She kept her feet firmly planted at the entrance of her house, not backing up to let the evil woman in._

" _Fine, Em-ma. Then tell me what has been going on? Why would you take Violet's heart out and hurt Henry?" Regina asked._

" _I had to, so we could win. We needed that tear. It was the only way."_

" _Oh don't give me that. There is always another way. You taught me that." Regina spat back. Their faces were so close together that their noses were touching slightly. Staring each other down. Neither one blinking._

 _Emma moved first. Closer. They kissed with their eyes open, a power struggle. Regina saw the white hair on Emma's head start to yellow from the roots. She then saw a tint of rose blush Emma's cheeks, so she deepened the kiss and closed her eyes. The Darkness was lifting. Emma felt it too. She tried to pull away but Regina held on. Finally had to shove Regina off her._

" _Emma…" Regina whispered._

" _No, I still need the power." Emma said angrily as she started to walk away toward the road._

" _No you don't. You are stronger without it." Regina pleaded._

" _No, I'm not." She said with a final turn and walked away._

" _Fine, good bye Miss Swan. Good luck on your own." Regina said as she slammed the door behind her._

They both remembered. It had been the awkward tension that sat between them every day since it had happened. Their first kiss. A kiss that was able to take away the darkness.

"What you think I am helpless to the charms of Dark Emma?" Regina scoffed.

"I'm saying we kissed when I was the Dark One and now we learn that in another world you turned evil for Dark me. I'm just worried that she could influence you."

"Oh please. Trust me, I can handle myself. And I thought we had an agreement never to discuss that ever again?" Regina asked.

"We never had an agreement."

"It was an unspoken agreement!" Regina said.

"It seems like most of our important conversations are unspoken."

Regina didn't know how to respond. Tears threatened her eyes, but she pushed the feelings down, just as Mother taught her. Emma was right, but she didn't want to admit it.

When Henry returned with breakfast they welcomed the change of topic and briefed him on the situation with Dark Emma staying at the mansion and told him everything they had learned. Dark Emma was working hard so they gave her some food which she ate in the office.

After breakfast Henry decided to pack his stuff up and stay at Emma's house. He had hated it when Emma was The Dark One and was very uncomfortable knowing she was back. Emma hesitantly took Henry back to her place, leaving Regina alone with Dark Emma. When they left Emma looked back at the mansion and saw Dark Emma standing in a window downstairs. She winked at Emma before the blonde drove off fuming.

"So I ordered a new bed for the guest room, they are delivering later today. Emma and I slept on it the other night when the baby was having a hard time getting to sleep. It was awful, I think my back is still out from it." Regina said to Dark Emma as she stretched her back.

"Thanks, for everything. I mean it Regina." Dark Emma said.

Regina went over and looked through the books Dark Emma had gathered.

"Good, you found the magic books." Regina said.

"Well they were in the same place as they are at my house. Because I live here in my world, with you." Dark Emma said. She walked up behind Regina and got close to her. She began to touch Regina's shoulders and ran one hand down her back, stopping just before the top of her ass. She smiled when Regina sharply inhaled.

"Please stop." Regina requested politely.

"Why?"

"Because I tend to have a weakness for Dark Ones." Regina admitted.

"Sure you do." Dark Emma said with a wink.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Regina asked crossly.

"Nothing, just that you don't have a thing for 'Dark Ones'…you have a thing for Swans." Dark Emma teased. She finished her sentence with a seductive lick of her lips.

Regina's look could kill. Dark Emma put her hands in the air in surrender.

They worked the rest of the day and night in almost complete silence, only broken by questions about spells and potions. The bed arrived and Regina got it ready for Dark Emma to sleep, with clean sheets and new pillows. She took care of Christian, so Dark Emma could focus, the baby preferred her anyway. Dark Emma seemed to be used to this, and said he always preferred Regina in their world too.

Emma had called a few times checking in and insisting on returning to the Mayor's house.

"Regina, I'm coming over."

"Just stay with Henry, keep him safe. We are fine here." Regina told Emma on the phone. She should have known that wouldn't keep Emma from her house.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

A loud noise woke Regina. She didn't know what it was, only that she was awake. She turned her head to see the time on the glowing alarm clock. It was not even 4am yet. From outside a car horn went off again. Regina got up, checked on the baby who was still sleeping, and went to her window to see who was honking their horn at this hour. When she drew back her curtains she saw that parked right across the street from her house was a yellow bug, with a blonde woman moving about in it. Regina rolled her eyes and grabbed her robe as she stormed out of her bedroom.

"What the hell do you think you are doing out here in the middle of the night?" Regina whisper-yelled as she stalked across her lawn at a brisk pace.

As she reached Emma's car she saw the blonde was dabbing napkins on her legs and seat.

"I'm sorry Regina; I didn't mean to wake you up! I spilled my coffee and beeped the horn when I was trying to clean it up." Emma said, giving the mayor her big puppy dog eyes.

"What are you doing drinking coffee outside my house at this hour?" Regina asked again. Emma looked down in shame.

"I was making sure you were okay." Emma said in a small voice.

"How long have you been out here?" Regina asked.

"Since ten." Emma admitted.

"So you left Henry home alone, while he is clearly worried about Dark Emma being here just so you could spy on me?" Regina asked putting her hands on her hips.

"No, Hook is with him. He came home early, and apologized. I pretended to forgive him so he would stay with Henry. He wasn't happy I was leaving to come here, but he knows he's in the doghouse still." Emma said with a grin of satisfaction.

"Besides, I would rather be doing a stakeout than with him talking about our problems." Emma admitted.

"That sounds healthy." Said Regina in a snarky tone.

"Hey, it's my business not yours."

Regina raised her eyebrow at Emma. "You just admitted to watching me through my windows all night, and you're telling me I'm being nosy?"

"If the shoe fits." Emma joked; she knew she was being a hypocrite. "Fine, you're right, it isn't healthy. I think we are over."

"I'm sorry your relationship isn't going well." Regina said stiffly. She didn't want Emma to pick up that she was ecstatic about the news that she and the pirate were on the verge of breaking up.

"Yeah, well. It is what it is." Emma said bitterly. A movement from the house caught her eye. Standing in the far window on the second floor was the silhouette of Dark Emma. She was watching them.

"Look, she's spying on us! She's up to something Regina I can feel it! She's creepy, and she keeps looking at you like you're a snack." Emma said pointing to the window. By the time Regina looked over her shoulder Dark Emma had vanished.

"She's spying on us? Again, it baffles me how obtuse you can be sometimes." Regina scoffed as she turned and walked back towards her house. "Go Home Miss Swan."

Emma sighed, turned her car on, and drove away. She would be back though, once she was sure Regina had fallen back to sleep. She wasn't going to leave her alone. Not with The Dark One sleeping under her roof.

That morning Emma made sure she left before Regina woke up. She went home, changed her clothes, and headed for Granny's for some much needed coffee. Luckily, she was used to all night stakeouts. All she would need to do is take a quick power nap at work sometime this morning and be good as new. She figured Regina was safe during the day, she would at least be awake and alert, so if The Dark One tried to hurt her she would be better prepared to counter the attack.

While she sat in a booth at the back of the diner, Emma watched people pass by outside. She saw Henry walking to school with a group of his friends. He still had a few more weeks left of the school year before it was time to get him ready for Storybrooke College. She smiled as she sat and sipped her coffee, enjoying a few peaceful moments before her day started. Just then the bell to the diner door jingled and Emma looked up and saw Regina enter. Emma gulped and scrunched down in her seat so Regina wouldn't see her. Emma was sure Regina was still mad at her for spying last night, and she was not in the mood to be yelled at again. She watched as Regina went to the counter and ordered two coffee's to go. Emma frowned. Why was she bringing Dark Emma coffee? Are they buddies now? For a moment she forgot she was hiding and smacked her elbow on the wall.

"Ouch!" Emma yelled.

"Miss Swan?" Regina asked as Emma dove further under the table.

"Are you hiding from me?" Regina asked walking to the booth.

"What? No. Hiding? No. I wasn't hiding from you, I was looking for my fork." Emma said as she picked up an old fork that was sitting under the booth when she got there.

"A fork to stir your coffee?" Regina asked skeptically.

"Yea..yes. Yes. I prefer to stir with a fork. It allows for better airflow. You should try it." Emma said as she stirred her fresh coffee with the old and dirty fork.

Regina grimaced and nodded as she backed away from the Sherriff. "Okay, well see you later."

"Bye." Emma said as she slumped in her booth from embarrassment. 'Real smooth Emma.' She said to herself. What the hell was she doing? She was practically driving Regina into the arms of her evil self. Of course Regina would want Dark Emma over her, she was a blundering fool, while Dark Emma was smooth and sophisticated.

She had to win Regina over. She couldn't let Regina go home to Dark Emma after seeing her stir her coffee with an old fork. It was a long shot but she had to try.

Emma threw some dollar bills on the table and ran out of the diner. She saw Regina turn the corner down the street and ran after her.

"Regina! Wait!" Emma called as she ran. Regina stopped and turned looking confused.

"Yes Dear? Did you want to give me other helpful techniques for liquid stirring?" Regina asked with a smile.

"What? No, I wanted…to ask…" Emma tried to push her nerves aside.

"Ask me what Dear?" Regina asked becoming a little impatient.

"Iwantedtoaskifyouwantedtogooutwithmetonight." Emma said it all so fast there was no way Regina understood a word of what she said.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, I didn't catch that."

She took a deep breath and slowed her words down. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with me tonight."

Regina's eye borrows shot to the sky. She was surprised, that's for sure, but happy. "You want to go out on a date with me?" She asked.

"Well, I mean, we don't have to call it a date. It can be just us going to a nice place to eat, but yeah. I want to take you out on a date." Emma said, she stuffed her hands deep in her pockets in a hopeful attempt to look casual, as if this was no big deal. "But I totally understand if you don't want to, with everything that is going on. I would totally under..."

"Yes." Regina said cutting Emma off mid-sentence.

"Yes? Like, yes you will go out with me?" Emma asked.

Regina smiled and turned around to continue her walk home.

Emma panicked. "Regina?"

"I'll see you tonight at eight for our date Miss Swan. Don't be late picking me up."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7.

Emma felt like she was floating on a cloud all morning at work. She tried to take a nap in one of the cell beds, but found herself too full of energy. Instead, she managed to get all her paperwork finished and even cleaned up around the station. At noon, on her way from grabbing a burger at Granny's she remembered something important. She never broke up with Hook.

Back at the station, Emma held the phone in her hand and took a deep breath. She knew it was best to get it over with as fast as she could. Like ripping off a Band-Aid. The phone rang for a while as she waited impatiently for Killian to answer. He never really learned how to use his cellphone, even after all these years. When he finally answered, she was at a loss for words.

"Hello Love." Killian said.

"Hi, ummm so how are you?" She asked as she slapped herself in the forehead.

"Uh, I'm doing well. How are you?" He asked in confusion.

"Good, so umm, I think we need to talk."

"What about?" He sounded a bit hostel. He must know what she was going to say.

"I think you know. Your drinking more and more and spending less and less time at home. I think it's long overdue to call it quits on us. I'm sorry to do this over the phone, but I don't think I would have the courage to do it in person." Emma said it all very professional, as if she was explaining to someone why she pulled them over for speeding.

"So who is it then? Got someone new have you?" Killian asked angrily.

"Why would you ask that? I just told you why I think we should break up. I know you feel it too." Emma explained.

"Yeah, I felt something. I felt you pulling away, and I have been waiting for you to tell me you are in love with some bloke you met."

"There is no 'bloke' Killian, I can assure you of that." Emma said flatly. It wasn't a lie, technically.

Killian hung up on her.

In truth Emma was somewhat shocked by Hooks reaction. She had thought he at least would understand. In the past month they only slept in the same bed four times. He was always on his ship, with his crew. He never wanted to be with her and Henry anymore. Those nights of eating Chinese food and watching movies were long gone. He was a pirate in his heart, not meant for the domestic life. Even though she knew there was no future with Hook, she still felt twinge of pain in her heart thinking about the loss of a longtime friend.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. At five Emma went home to get ready for her date with Regina. When she got home she saw that Hook had already cleared out his clothes. He never kept much of his things here. Over the last few years he took boat trips and never cared to fully unpack. So his only items were some clothes and some trinkets he collected on his travels.

Around six o'clock Henry called to say that he was going to be having dinner with his friends at Granny's and then going to the arcade to play games. Emma told him she was going to have dinner with a friend, and would be out until ten. She felt bad lying but she wasn't sure what Regina would want to tell him. Henry's response put a smile on her face.

"Tell Mom I said 'Hi'" Henry said on the phone.

"Regina told you?" Emma asked surprised.

"Yeah, she said you asked her out. I didn't know you ended it with Hook already."

"Yeah, I forgot that part, but don't worry, I talked to him this afternoon."

"How did he take it?" Henry asked sounding concerned. He and Hook did bond a bit, though not as much as Emma had wanted and hopped.

"I'm not entirely sure. He was upset. If you see him, stay away from him. He might be angry and upset and I don't want him to take it out on you." Emma warned.

"Sure Mom, have fun tonight."

"Thanks kid." Emma said with a big smile on her face.

At eight Emma pulled into the driveway of the Mayor's mansion, dressed in black dress pants and a button down white collared shirt. She kept her hair down in long golden waves, and had only subtle makeup on. She caught a glimpse of herself in the car door reflection and thought she looked quite dashing. She walked up to the red door and knocked, her left hand hidden behind her back clutching a single red rose. Regina opened the door wearing a tight little black dress that Emma had never seen before. She grinned when she saw Emma.

"Well, don't you look dashing." Regina said with earnest.

"Regina you look out of this world." Emma said handing Regina the rose.

"Oh Emma, thank you." Regina said as she put the rose to her nose briefly. "It's beautiful, I'll put this in water." Emma waited and when Regina returned they walked to Emma's yellow bug.

"So where are we going?" Regina asked as Emma held open the passenger door for her.

"I made reservations at the new Italian restaurant." Emma said.

"Oh the one opened by one of the old lady in the shoe's children?" Regina asked.

"Yup, hope it doesn't smell like feet!" Emma joked.

Regina laughed. "That would make quite the evening."

Luckily, the restaurant did not smell like feet, in fact it was a very nice restaurant. Emma breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Regina smile in approval. Emma led the way to a private booth in the back with a reserve sign and a large bouquet of red roses in a vase with a note that simply said "Regina" on it.

"Wow, you really had this all planned out Miss Swan." Regina said sounding impressed.

"Come on Regina, did you really think I would half-ass this?" Emma asked.

"I honestly didn't think this was ever a possibility." Regina answered honesty.

"Me either. What made you say yes?" Emma asked.

"What made you ask me?" Regina asked back.

"Well, I just thought I should take a chance and ask you. I mean, I guess knowing that you liked me in another world was a big confidence boost." Emma admitted.

"So it had nothing to do with your jealousy of Dark Emma?" Regina asked with a knowing smirk.

"What? Me, jealous? No way!" Emma said.

Regina took a sip of wine that the waitress had just poured. "Mmmhhmm. Sure."

"Okay well maybe I was jealous a little bit." Emma admitted.

"A little, Miss Swan you sat outside my house all night."

"Wait, you knew I was out there all night?" Emma asked.

"Well I didn't know, but you just confirmed it." Regina smiled at her own wit.

"Well I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You wanted to make sure Dark Emma stayed out of my pants." Regina said with a smirk.

Emma just shrugged her shoulders, pretending she had no idea what Regina could mean. Regina smiled at her. Emma smiled back. They looked into each other's eyes for several minutes, the moment only broken when the waitress came to take their order.

The rest of the meal went by pleasantly. They talked about Henry, and of work, but agreed on not discussing Dark Emma or Christian the rest of the night. For dessert, Emma ordered them a piece of the seven layer chocolate cake to share. They each had taken a bite and closed their eyes in satisfaction. When she opened her eyes, Emma noticed that Regina had a small drop of chocolate icing on her upper lip by her scar. Emma scooted closer to the brunette and held her thumb up.

"You have a little…" Emma said as she went to brush the chocolate away with her thumb. Regina lifted her chin up, accepting the help. The chocolate icing remained on Emma's thumb. Emma brought her finger to her own lips and licked it off.

"Delicious." Emma said seductively.

"Thank you." Regina said, her cheeks beginning to grow slightly red.

Emma moved a little closer, and was surprised Regina didn't scoot away from her. Instead the other woman leaned in a little too. They were practically nose-to-nose now. Emma licked her lips and held her breath as she went to kiss the Mayor, but just before their lips touched; they heard a loud voice yelling at them from across the busy restaurant.

"SO THIS IS WHO YOU BROKE UP WITH ME FOR?" Killian screamed; he was upset, sober, and focused. He had been out on a long walk to clear his head when he spotted Emma's yellow bug parked outside the Italian restaurant. He spied through the window and saw her with the Evil Queen, and his blood began to boil. He knew something was going on between them, even if he couldn't admit it, he always knew there was something there. Killian knew it was why they had been slowly drifting apart. Ever since Emma saved Regina from the Darkness. She knew how he hated the crocodile, and everything to do with The Dark One. Yet she turned him into one, but protected Regina from it. Now he found them cozied up together in a booth.

Emma jumped up in surprise. "Shit, what's he doing here?"

"Emma what's going on?" Regina asked.

"Ummm, well I sort of broke up with Hook this afternoon over the phone and he didn't take it very well." Emma said as she bit her lip. Hook was making his way over to their table, pushing waiters and patrons as he bounded for them.

"You broke up with over the phone? No wonder he's upset." Regina said, surprised by Emma's lack of tact.

"Hello your majesty, how lovely to see you here with my woman." Hook said in mock admiration when he reached their table. Regina gritted her teeth and gave him a curt smile.

"Killian please, you're making a scene, and scaring people." Emma begged.

"Oh I am? Well that's too bloody bad! I am sick of how I have been treated. You spend all your free time with her, and then break up with me mere moments before taking The Evil Queen out on a date. Yet I am the one who is making a scene! You set the scene Swan, I am just an actor in your sick little play." Hook said through his anger and sadness. He picked up a plate off the table besides him and threw it hard like a Frisbee at them. It went straight at Regina's head. Emma instinctively reached out and managed to deflect the plate, but it still hit Regina on the side of her face right near her eye.

Something inside Emma snapped when she saw Regina pull her hand away from her eye and a trickle of blood ran down to her cheek. It was just a small nick, but that didn't matter, she was enraged. Emma pushed her hand out and a blast of white light flew from her hand knocking Hook off his feet and into the wall behind him.

"Don't you dare touch her again, or I will end you." Emma said through clenched teeth, her hand still outstretched.

Hook slowly got up, everything hurting from being blasted into the wall. He could not believe Emma used her magic on him like that. All for The Evil Queen. He raised his hooked hand and ran for the Mayor, wanting to hurt her even more now. He ran at full speed but then suddenly white smoke issued around him and the next thing he knew, Hook was falling into the bay by the docks. He splashed around in anger as he realized what had just happened.

Back at the restaurant Regina looked stunned by Emma's actions. No one had ever defended her like that before. Emma was still standing with her arm outstretched after making Hook disappear. She looked like a super hero. Her Super Hero.

"Where did you send him?" Regina asked.

"His boat, or well close to it." Emma said.

"Thank you." Regina said earnestly as Emma sat back down.

Emma picked up a napkin and brought it up to Regina's eye. "It's nothing. I'm sorry this happened. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have broken up with him like that. He is totally right for being angry at me, but I wont let him take it out on you."

Emma paid for dinner and drove Regina home. They didn't talk much on the way home. Emma was worried she had blown everything. There was no way Regina would want to continue dating her now.

When she walked Regina to the door Emma scratched her head awkwardly, unsure of what she should do next. A kiss goodnight might be too forward, but nothing might be worse. While Emma debated this in her head, Regina searched for her keys in her purse. Once she found them Emma sighed, it was now or never.

Before she could decide, Regina leaned in and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Emma's heart felt like it would fly out of her chest it was beating so hard. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but to Emma it felt like she had time to soar to the moon and back. When they broke apart Emma was speechless.

"Goodnight Miss Swan." Regina said as she went into her house and closed the door.

As Emma walked to her car, her heart was filled with hope. Hope for a bright future with Regina. Hope for a full life with someone she loves. Hope for herself having her completed family.

She looked back at the mayor's mansion. "Goodnight Regina."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

Emma was just pulling into her driveway when she saw Regina was calling her on her cellphone.

"Couldn't get enough of me? Want to plan our second date already?" Emma asked into the phone cockily.

"Emma, Christian and Dark Emma are gone! You need to come back." Regina said sounding panicked.

"Maybe they just went for a walk?" Emma suggested casually. It was Dark Emma's child after all, who were they to dictate where they went. It was dark enough, so anyone who saw them would just think it was their Sherriff.

"All the stuff is gone. The baby stuff and the research books. All gone!" Regina said.

"Well, maybe she figured it out and took her son home?"

"Emma, I don't think so. Earlier today I saw a spell book opened to a Time-Travel spell on her desk. It's similar to the one Zelena casted, but it's more powerful and needs a greater power source for the innocence ingredient. The power of this spell would most likely destroy all the ingredients used. " Regina said.

"And that powerful ingredient would be a baby born of True Love. Christian is a true love created baby." Said Emma in realization. "But do you really think she would hurt Christian just to go back in time?"

"To save her Regina? I didn't think she would at the time, but now I don't know. Do you think she would, you're the only one who would know?" Regina asked.

"I honestly don't know what she's thinking. I remember being the Dark One, and it's a cluster fuck. Every choice I made seems so bizarre to me now. It's not rational or logical thinking. It's just wanting what you can't have and doing anything to get it. No matter the cost. I could justify almost anything while I had the Darkness in me." Emma said.

"Then I bet we just figured out her plan." Regina said grimly.

"Kill her own child to save her true love. Great… Where would she go to perform the spell?" Emma asked.

"Zellena casted hers in the old barn, but that might be too obvious, and not sturdy enough." Regina suggested.

"I think I know where. The first magical, location you showed me before the curse broke."

"Under the library? Where I kept Maleficent?" Regina asked.

"Exactly. It was the first magical triumph I had. Killing the dragon. It's also hidden from public view." Emma said.

"Meet me there in five. Dress for a fight." Regina said as she hung up.

Emma waited for Regina outside the library. She had changed into her jean and red leather jacket. Her sword swinging at her side, ready for the fight. Regina was late and Emma was growing concerned. Just as she was about to call her, Regina appeared beside her. She was changed too, into tight black leather pants and a black leather jacket with bright red leather gloves. "Nice outfit, what took you so long?" Emma asked.

"I was getting this." Regina said holding up a leather cuff.

"A magical binding cuff? Do you think we can get close enough to put that on her?" Emma asked.

"Not we. Me." Regina corrected as she stormed into the library. Emma trailing in after her.

"What do you mean? Regina?" Emma asked as she followed Regina to the hidden door behind the bookcase.

Regina pulled a book halfway out and the bookshelf moved to reveal a series of pulley's and levers, which she spun and cranked until an old elevator appeared.

"I think you should stay up here. I can get close enough to her to slip this on. Then I'll call you. Just pull this lever to bring the elevator back up." Regina said pointing to the large lever on the left side.

"Regina, are you planning on seducing her to put that cuff on?" Emma asked, her eyes wide with panic.

"What other plan is there Emma? She has the power of The Dark One. Which if you don't remember is greater than ours." Regina said.

"There has to be another way. She will snap your neck without a second's hesitation if she figures out your plan. Please Regina, let me come too." Emma begged.

"No. Stay here until I call you. She will kill us both if you come down there too. And I…I can't lose you." Her eyes filled with tears. "Take this. It's the last of the squid ink I have. It will freeze her long enough for you to get out of her clutches if it comes down to it." Regina said as she quickly grabbed Emma by her jacket and pulled her close. She kissed her quickly on the lips and then on the cheek. "I won't lose you. Please stay here. Keep that ink close." Regina whispered in her ear and placed one last kiss on her jaw. She turned and entered the elevator. Slowly it lowered her down the long tunnel. Emma stood at the top and watch her descend, their eyes only breaking when Regina was too far down to see and the darkness consumed her.

When the elevator reached the bottom of the large cavern, Regina paused only for a moment to gather her courage. She took one last look up the shaft and headed toward the center to the cave where candles and lanterns were lit in a large circle. As Regina drew nearer she saw The Dark One standing in the center looking through a large book. Henry's old crib sat off to the side, and through the bars Regina could see the baby sleeping peacefully.

"Emma? Are you here?" Regina called out causing Dark Emma to look up from her book.

"Regina? Isn't this a surprise? How did you know where to find me?" Dark Emma asked. 

"Location spell." Regina lied. "Christian has my blood so it was easy to find you. I figured you wanted privacy after last night with Emma spying. I'm sorry if she annoyed you, she certainly annoyed me." Regina said, pretending to sound annoyed at Emma. Luckily she has had a lot of practice in the real thing.

Regina began to slowly walk over to her, trying her hardest to seem casual. Dark Emma went back to looking through the book.

"She is very loyal to you. She will do anything to protect you. I can understand that. I thought you would want me and the baby out of the way after your date." Dark Emma said without looking up.

"Well you thought wrong. Let's just say, I was glad to be coming home to you." Regina said in a sultry voice, while her fingers played with the tassel dangling off the old book. The Dark One now couldn't keep her eyes off of her. "I was disappointed to see you weren't there, I thought you could help me have a better night." Regina lied as she closed the book Dark Emma held and took it from her, setting it on the table next to them.

"And how could I help you have a better night?" Dark Emma asked with a smirk on her pale lips. She stepped closer to Regina, towering over her in her high heeled boots.

Regina followed her lead and stepped closer as well. "By doing this." Regina said as she kissed the Dark One hard on the lips. Dark Emma picked Regina up by the waist with ease and set her down on the table. Regina wrapped her legs around Dark Emma's waist and pulled her in closer. Dark Emma had a firm grasp on the back of Regina's head as she continued to kiss her. Before she knew it Regina's jacket was off and Dark Emma was trailing kisses down to her chest. Regina closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling, even if she didn't want to.

Emma paced back and forth in the library, out of her mind with worry. She worried Dark Emma would kill Christian, she worried Regina would be killed, and she also worried Regina was being seduced more than Dark Emma was. After twenty minutes of Emma pacing back and forth she decided enough was enough, and brought the elevator back up. Once inside she lowered herself down to the cavern below. She took careful steps across the stone floor, so as not to make a sound and hid behind a large boulder. When she peeked around she could see the circle of candles Dark Emma had created, but no sign of either woman.

Emma creeped around the bolder and quietly walked to the table. A voice echoed in the chamber from behind her, causing Emma to jump.

"There she is. The White Night come to save her Queen." Dark Emma said as she appeared from behind a large stalagmite that sat next to the bolder Emma was just hiding behind. Regina floated in front of her, the cuff clasped tight on her wrist. Her arms and mouth bound.

"Regina!" Emma shouted as she ran towards the brunette, but her attempts were futile. Dark Emma raised her hand and sent Emma flying thought the air. She landed roughly on the hard stone floor.

She then snapped her fingers causing Emma to once again be lifted into the air, but this time she was roughly pinned against the stone wall of the cavern behind the lit circle.

"Oh Emma, so predictable aren't we?" Dark Emma asked in amusement. She walked over to where Emma stood pinned and placed a matching cuff on her wrist. "There, now with you two out of my way I can finish what I came here to do."

"You would really use your own child. Kill him, for a spell?" Emma asked with disgust in her voice.

Dark Emma smiled at her and flicked her fingers in Emma's direction, sending Regina's body flying into the stone wall next to where Emma was pinned. Regina fell to the floor unconscious, and Emma strained against her invisible restraints to try and reach her, but it was no use.

"I will do what I have to in order to save MY Regina." Dark Emma said as she waved her hand again, this time sending multiple objects around the room to form a large circle. "The spell is almost complete, I just need the child." She said as she walked over to the crib and plucked the sleeping baby up.

"Why would you come here and have us watch him if you were just going to use him for a spell?" Emma asked, trying anything to delay her from casting the spell.

"I needed time to search for something. You two were just babysitting."

"But your Regina is still alive, my parents and Henry wouldn't kill her. If they turned her good again why would you care, you told us you wanted to keep her good in the first place?"

"Because I lied you idiot! My Regina was never taken, she is dead! And your parents and Henry did it." Dark Emma bit out in anger. "And now is my only chance to get her back."

"Get her back? You aren't trying to stop her from falling in love with you, are you?" Emma asked.

"No, that was also a lie. Good detective work Sherriff!" Dark Emma mocked.

"Then what are you trying to do? What is your real plan?" Emma asked.

"I'm going to go back to make Regina immortal like me. In my world there was an amulet that would grant the wearer to live forever, but it was destroyed years ago. I just wasn't sure when." Dark Emma said as she ran her hand over the slumbering child in her arms. "I got it right this time." She whispered to the baby.

"This time? What do you mean this time?" Emma asked, her heart sinking.

The Dark One turned around and smiled at her, causing a chill run down Emma's spine.

"Did you think this was going to be my first time-travel?"

"How many then?" Emma asked.

"Twice. This will be my third, but my first using this spell. I had the Mad Hatters Hat for my first two, but it was destroyed when I opened the portal to this time period. Luckily, I picked this little guy up from my last trip." Dark Emma said as she touched Christian's nose.

"What? You're not from the same time as him?" Emma asked shocked.

"My dear, I am not even from the same world as him."

Emma's eyes bulged as the Dark One's words hit her. "What do you mean?" Emma demanded.

"What I mean is, this child is not mine. He is your child. Yours and hers." Dark Emma said as she nodded to Regina's unconscious body. "Born two years from this day."

Emma pulled against her invisible bindings again, this time harder, but it was no use. "NOOOO!" She screamed.

"Yes, you see I'm from twenty years in the future. Twenty years of waring with my family, and they finally got what they wanted. Henry lured Regina, and my parents killed her. I had to find a way to bring her back. Regina's mirror told me of whispers he heard years ago about a rare neckless that could bring eternal life. So with only rumors to guide me where and when the amulet existed I set off to find it. Supposedly, it was brought to my world's Storybrooke at a time when Ariel came to visit my parents. She had found it in the sea and feared someone with ill intentions would obtain it. I haven't been on speaking terms with my parents in many years. So I had to guess a time period and I was wrong. It had already been destroyed by my parents in the first time-zone I traveled to. I knew the hat only had one more trip left in it, so I hopped to your world, this world, but two years in the future from now. I look for another hat so I could return to my own time once I had the amulet. Instead of a hat, I found you and Regina had a child. So I took him. I opened the hats portal to this time, dropped the child with you, and went back to my world. The amulet was in the ocean. Ariel had not found it yet." Dark Emma said as she pulled a glimmering red stone at the end of a long golden chain out of her pocket. "This amulet will restore Regina's life and make her immortal. We will live together, forever." Dark Emma said as she smiled her sickly sweet smile again at Emma.

"So Christian doesn't exist in your world?" Emma asked, still confused.

"No, I was surprised to see you had a child. I didn't know it was possible. My true love with my Regina never produced a child. I lied so you would return him to me once you figured out you were related to him. I knew I wouldn't be able to fool you for long with my original story, so I told you he was mine and the Evil Queen's."

Emma shook her head in confusion, she wished Regina was awake to explain it better.

"This seems like a difficult plan, just to get a neckless."

"I would travel to every time period, and every world that ever existed if I had to. I would do anything for her. I would kill anyone." Dark Emma said as she waved her hand over the circle, causing it to glow.

"We won't let you take him, we will stop you, in two years. We will stop you from taking him!"

"Oh But I have already thought of that. When I leave I will drop this potion which will erase everyone's memory of Christian and I ever being here. You and Regina will forget all about him. So in two years when you tuck him into bed one late spring night I will swoop in and take him while you sleep, and you will never see him again." Dark Emma said as she placed the baby down, completing the circle of objects for the spell. The circle grew brighter.

"You Bitch!" Emma screamed. "Don't do this! We can find another way for you to return home!"

Regina started to stir, but neither Emma seemed to notice, they were both looking at the circle.

"It's too late. It's almost done. This vortex will take me back to my world, and my time." Dark Emma said as she looked at the circle, a swirl of gold started. The spell was beginning. If Christian stayed in it too long he would be killed.

"Please, take him out now, it's started, you don't need him in it anymore!" Emma begged, but her pleas fell upon deaf ears. As the spell grew and grew, a vortex began to open causing wind to whip through the cavern.

In the chaos of the spell, Dark Emma dropped her hold on Emma to focus on the growing vortex.

Emma immediately went to Regina and tried to wake her up. Regina's eyes opened slightly.

"Regina, what do I do? We don't have magic, what can I do?" Emma asked.

Regina lifted her head. "Ink." Was all Regina was able to get out before she rested her head back down on the stone floor.

Emma thought for a moment, and looked around. She spotted a rock about the size of a baseball and picked it up. She quickly uncorked the bottle and poured ink on its surface. She walked up closer to where Dark Emma stood watching the vortex grow.

"Hey Dark Bitch, catch!" Emma said as she threw the rock as hard as she could at Dark Emma's face.

Dark Emma quickly caught the rock in midair with her magic, and laughed. "Was this your cleaver little plan, to have me catch this rock covered in squid ink? Did you really think that would work?" Dark Emma asked as she laughed some more.

Emma walked with her head down in defeat towards The Dark One. "No, I didn't expect it to work at all." And with that she threw the remaining contents of the bottle into Dark Emma's face.

Dark Emma yelled out as the ink splattered all over her face, freezing her instantly where she stood.

Emma ran to the circle to get Christian, but failed to notice how large the vortex had grown. It was complete, and sucking everything in its reach into it. Emma picked up her son and cradled him in her arms as she turned to go back to Regina she was suddenly sucked backwards into the vortex. She fell to the floor. Emma tried to grip the ground with her free arm and feet but it was no use, she was being pulled toward the center of the circle. Right into the vortex.

"EMMA!"

Emma looked up and saw Regina running towards her.

"No! Stay back, the vortex will suck you in too!" Emma yelled at her.

"I don't care, I won't leave you!" Regina said as she fell to the ground and reached out and grabbed Emma's free hand. She tugged and tugged but it was no use. Without magic they were being pulled into the vortex. Their eyes locked onto each other.

"Where will it take us?" Regina asked.

"Someplace horrible." Emma said and she held on to Christian tighter.

Suddenly, the vortex surged and expanded, Emma and Regina lost their grip on the floor and were pulled inside the green circle. Warm air rushed and whipped at their faces, and around their bodies as they fell for what felt like an eternity. When they finally hit solid ground Emma sat up, still clutching Christian close to her chest. Regina sat up next her, rubbing her head.

"Where are we?" Regina asked.

"Where, and when?" Emma asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

Dark Swan's world: Storybrooke 20 years in the future.

Nothing looked the same here. The buildings were in the same places but they were burned and destroyed, only smoldering ashes and a few walls remained. It appears that twenty years of waring in a small town takes a toll. They had landed outside of the clock tower… or what was left of the clock tower. The same location Dark Emma had arrived in their world. Emma stood and helped Regina steady herself. She was still woozy from hitting her head in the cavern.

Emma looked around at the wreckage around them. "Welcome to the future, Regina."

"Looks like they made Storybrooke great again." Regina said in a snarky tone.

"Great Scott!" Emma jokingly exclaimed. "Look at this place."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Did you just quote 'Back to the Future'?"

"Yes, and I'm glad I made you watch that movie." Emma said smugly.

"Well that's the only movie quote you get." Regina said.

"Aw man, if I knew that then I would of picked a better one!" Emma pouted.

"Tough." Regina said crossing her arms. "Okay, now tell me Emma, what happened? What did Dark Emma tell you?"

Emma hesitated a moment.

"Regina, Christian isn't Dark Emma's child…He's ours." Emma explained.

"What?" Regina asked, she almost fell over from shock and head trauma.

Emma grabbed Regina and steadied her. She explained everything Dark Emma had told her. How she had travelled through time on multiple occasions, and during one of her stops crossed worlds and took their son as a one-way-ticket back home.

"Well, she's determined, I'll give her that." Regina said once she had heard the full story.

"Yeah. So what do we do now? How do we get home?" Emma asked.

"No clue. We are in an unfamiliar world, twenty years in the future, with no magic. We should try to find Snow and David in this realm, explain the situation, and see what they know. Any guess as to where they would be?" Regina asked.

"Only one guess. They could be at the Sherriff's station, if it's still standing." Emma suggested.

"Good idea. It's just down the road."

"Where we're going, we don't need roads." Emma said with a smirk.

"Miss Swan, what did I say?" Regina said as she crossed her arms in disapproval.

"Sorry, but you have to admit that's a better line." Emma grinned.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Let's get going."

When they reached the Sherriff's station they were relieved to see it was still standing, though it was covered in ashes, just as the streets around it were. Emma handed the baby to Regina so she could pick the front lock. Once inside they looked around quietly. Emma found a flashlight on a desk and peered around the corner to the main office.

"No one's here, but it could be our best bet for a shelter. Should we sleep here? It's getting late." Emma suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I wish we had some baby stuff. We don't even have anything to feed Christian tonight." Regina said as she held the baby close.

"Yes we do, the station has some. It's required to keep formula and bottles and such on hand in case a child is abandoned. We have diapers too." Emma said as she dashed off. A moment later she returned with a box filled with items. "Yup, same as our world! I also found some stuff for us. A first aid kit for your head and some bottles of water." Emma said as she set the box down on the desk that would be hers.

"Good job, Emma." Regina complemented.

Regina gave Christian a bottle settled him down for the night. They pulled the two cots inside the cells out and pushed them together to create one large bed, and put a sheet over both so Christian could safely sleep in the center. Emma sat on her side of the bed cross-legged, while Regina laid on her side cuddling the baby.

"So, we haven't really had a chance to talk about all of this." Emma said as she motioned to the sleeping child.

"You mean how we will be having a child in two years? Yeah, it's a lot to take in. I mean it was one thing to think he was from a different world. I could convince myself it was only under those specific circumstances that we would end up together. Now, knowing it is destined to happen makes it all seem so strange." Regina said as she kissed Christian on the head.

"Yeah, it is strange, but in a good way. Like, now I know I am going to sleep with you for sure, so when the time comes I know you're not gonna say 'No'." Emma said in her best pretend, macho smugness.

Regina mocked outrage, and reached over and pinched Emma on the leg.

"Ouch!" Emma yelped.

"Well you deserved it. I will have you know I am not going to sleep with you because it is destiny. In fact now you should be worried that I won't sleep with you because now I know what the outcome will be." Regina said as she arched her eyebrow at Emma.

"So you're saying you don't want that little guy who is all cuddled up in your arms?" Emma asked, not believing Regina's teases for a second.

"Well, I guess you have me there." Regina said as she pulled Christian closer to her and kissed his heads again. "On a serious note, I am scared to do it all again. Having Henry was tough."

"I'm scared too. But just so you know, I will be there. You did it all alone last time, which is amazing. But now you will have help. Me, and my parents and our whole town. You were a single mother who was running a town and a curse. When you did it this time, it would be easier. I'm not saying it will be perfect, but we will have each other." Emma said as she tucked herself into bed.

"Thank you. For saying that." Regina said quietly.

"I mean it." Emma said smiling at her.

They laid there for a few minutes looking at each other, Christian in-between them. Emma drifted to sleep first, not even realizing her eyes were closing.

The next thing Emma knew she was being woken up by Regina calling out her name and shaking her arm. When she opened her eyes, she saw a group of people standing around them. Eight people stared at them, all of whom were pointing a weapon in their faces. Emma recognized each of them. The seven dwarves and Ruby. The dwarves were armed with their pick axes while Ruby aimed a crossbow at their heads. They all looked older than Emma remembered them, the dwarves looked haggard with age, and Ruby had a streaks of grey throughout her long hair.

Emma looked over to Regina. She was holding Christian protectively, her free hand outstretched, still clinging to Emma's arm. Emma had never seen Regina look so terrified.

"Well look what we have here. The Dark One and The Evil Queen." Leroy sneered gleefully.

"You have a lot of nerve coming into our territory!" Ruby said, keeping her crossbow aimed on Emma.

"How is she alive? I saw the witch die at the end of Snow White's sword just yesterday!" Leroy shouted pointing at Regina with his pickaxe.

"You have the wrong people! We are not from this world, or this time. I don't have the darkness in me, and Regina is good. So please take that pickaxe out of her face." Emma said pointedly. "That is why she's alive. The Regina that existed here is dead, and your Emma came to our world to bring her back to life. Things went wrong and we ended up here. We need to get back to our own time." Emma looked to Regina for help confirming their story, however, Regina only kept her head down and held onto Emma's arm.

"Look, we have magic cuff's on. Your Emma did this to us. We have no magic, and we need help." Emma begged as she held up her cuffed wrist to show them.

The group around them all looked at each other unsure what to do.

"Well, that's the biggest load of horse shit I have ever heard." Leroy said roughly. "Let's take em' to Snow White. She'll be happy we finally caught The Dark One. And Ruby, find out whose baby they kidnapped."

Ruby reached down and took Christian from Regina.

Instead of fighting Ruby off, Regina let him go. Emma watched as Ruby began to walk away with their son.

"Stop, he is our son!" Emma yelled.

Everyone turned to look at Emma, shocked. Ruby looked down in fear at the bundle in her arms.

"No, he's not. We stole him while his parents slept." Regina said quickly.

Emma looked at her shocked, and Regina glared back. Silently telling Emma to shut up.

"Enough of the lies Dark One!" Leroy shouted.

The dwarves then grabbed Emma and Regina and bound their arms with rope. They pushed them roughly out of the station and into the streets.

They walked and walked until they reached the edge of the woods. The dwarves shoved them to the ground to sit and tied them together to a large tree on the edge of the woods.

"Watch them while I go tell Queen Snow we have prisoners." Leroy said, and suddenly as he walked between two trees he disappeared. As if swallowed by something invisible.

"How did you guys get a cloaking shield?" Emma asked.

"Blue." Answered one of the dwarves. Emma could never remember the dwarves' names. Though she always remembered the happy one. He annoyed her the most for some reason. She guessed the one that had answered her was sneezy, as he had a bunch of tissues hanging out of his pockets and a red nose.

While the dwarves stood around talking to each other, Emma took the opportunity and leaned over to Regina.

"Hey, are you okay?" Emma asked. "Why did you say we stole Christian?"

"Because Miss Swan. We are in a different world, where they know us as The Dark One and The Evil Queen. If we told them we have a child what do you think would happen to that child?" Regina said through gritted teeth, and her head still down.

"But you didn't even fight back; you just let them take him!"

"We don't have magic. Besides, they won't hurt him if they think he is just a normal baby. He is safe with Ruby. We would send Henry with her all the time." Regina said.

"Regina, we need to keep him close to us so we can all get back to the right time periods!"

"We can once we talk to Snow, David, and Henry. Once we explain ourselves to them, and show we are not threat, they can help us."

"Great plan, except now they think we stole a baby. So they already have reason to believe we are our evil selves." Emma huffed. One of the dwarfs heard her.

"Hey, keep quiet, Dark One!" The happy dwarf said.

Emma gave him a dirty look and spat at his feet. Regina had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

A moment later Leroy magically reappeared between the same two trees he disappeared between.

"They are ready to see them now." Leroy said pointing his thumb behind him through the trees.

The rest of the dwarfs untied Emma and Regina from the tree and marched them though the magical entrance. When they reached the other side Emma's mouth fell open. What she saw didn't make sense. There, right in front of them stood a giant bridge that stretched over a vast canyon leading to the center of the canyon. There high on a floating island stood a giant castle. There is no way this all fits inside of Storybrooke.

"Wow." Emma said in astonishment as they began to walk across the bridge.

"Nice spell." Regina said sounding impressed.

When they finally reached the castle, two guards opened the large wooden doors. The inside was beautifully decorated with marble floors, and high ceilings. They followed a lavish carpet down a long corridor that lead to another pair of double doors. Two more guards stood outside these and opened them for the group. Inside Snow and David sat on thrones at the back of the room. The thrones were set upon a platform that rose high above, allowing them to overlook the room.

"Bring them here." David's voice boomed throughout the room.

The dwarfs pulled Emma and Regina closer to the king and queen. When they drew nearer Emma could see her parents in this world and time were very different from hers back home. Both were old, with grey and white hair, and wrinkles on their faces. David wore an eye patch over his left eye, while Snow adorned a large scar that went from her right ear to the corner of her mouth.

Emma and Regina were forced down to their knees, kneeling in front of the king and queen. Regina kept her head bowed, while Emma looked up imploringly to her parents. But, they were not her parents. Not really.

"Finally, after two decades of war. It is all over. What do you have to say for yourself?" Snow asked calmly.

"We are not the Emma and Regina from this world, or time. Your Emma came to our world, looking for an amulet to bring Regina back to life and make her immortal. She tricked us, saying she needed help but it was all a lie. The child we had with us was going to be used in her spell to return here. But we saved him, and got sucked into the portal instead of her. We need to get him and ourselves back to our world and time. Please!" Emma begged.

"What kind of trick is this? You think we will help you? After you have killed so many of our people?" David asked.

"Look, we have magical binding cuffs, why would we put these on ourselves?" Emma asked.

"To make yourselves look more trusting. We have learned our lesson in trusting you two. We can see your tricks!" Snow said crossly.

Suddenly the double doors opened again behind Emma and Regina. They turned their heads to see who was entering.

Striding inside were two men. Both were tall and muscular, and wearing golden armor with a sword swinging at their sides. The taller of the two looked older, had dark hair, and his expression was serious. The younger man was blonde, and his features were not as run down with anger.

"Is it true, it's them? It's not another trick?" The older man said to the king and queen.

"It's true Henry, it's really them." Snow answered.

"Henry?" both Emma and Regina said together looking up at the man.

"Don't you dare speak to me." Henry said as he passed them without looking in their direction.

"When will they be executed?" The younger man asked.

"Soon, Neal. We will gather everyone and do it publicly tomorrow morning." David answered.

"Wait! No! Please! I am good, we both are! I can prove it! Just take off our cuffs and we will show you our magic is light!" Emma begged.

"Ha! You put those on to gain entrance into our protected fortress, well sorry to ruin your plan, but those cuffs are staying on!" David sneered. "And tomorrow you will pay for your crimes."

"Then give us a trial. We deserve a trial." Regina said, looking up at them all on the platform.

Snow seemed to be thinking.

"No, absolutely not." David said.  
"Hold on, she has a point." Snow said holding up her hand to her husband.

"You can't be serious?" David asked.

"Grandma, after all they have done. Death is the only way to make sure they can't hurt anyone else." Henry said, as anger rose inside him causing his face to redden.

"Mother I agree, they deserve to die." Neal said gritting his teeth.

"I understand, we all want vengeance. However, I don't want these two to be the reason we give up on our moral system. We have it in place so whomever is in power can not simply kill anyone they choose. They will be given a trial to be heard by everyone in Storybrooke. If found guilty they will be executed. That is my decision." Snow said with finality. "Take them to the dungeon." Snow instructed to Henry and Neal.

"With pleasure." Henry said with a wicked smile on his face as he strode over to Emma and roughly grabbed her by the arm forcing her to stand up. Neal did the same to Regina, who was as limp as a rag doll. Emma was shocked by how this world's Henry. He was nothing like the sweet boy she knew.

"Henry, what happened to you?" Emma asked with tears in her eyes. "You have the heart of the truest believer, so please believe me. We are not evil!"

"Shut it. Or you will spend your last night on earth chained to the walls." Henry spat.

Emma didn't say another word as they marched them down a tight and narrow staircase that grew darker and darker. When they reached the dungeons, Emma could smell the rot and decay from every corner of the cells. She wondered who had been locked down here during these twenty years of war.

Henry opened a cell at the far end of the dungeon and threw Emma inside. Neal followed suit with Regina, who ended up falling on top of Emma.

Henry laughed at her when she cried out in pain.

"Hey, she is still your mother!" Emma shouted up at Henry.

Henry bent down and got right into Emma's face. "Neither of you are my mothers anymore." Henry sneered. He stood back up and left the cell, locking it behind him. Neal shook the bars to insure they were sturdy.

Emma waited for their footsteps to die away before she spoke to Regina.

"What the hell was that? How could Henry and my parents sentence me to death?" Emma said still shocked.

"Well, it seems that they do not believe us. Our evil selves must have done some truly awful things here. Your parents are the most trusting people I have ever met, so if they don't believe us, it must have been bad." Regina reasoned. "Henry's hatred for us says it all."

"How the hell are we going to get out of this one? We have no magic, and no one even knows we are here from our world!" Emma as she got up and started to pace the room.

"Here, come here so I can untie your ropes." Regina offered. Emma went over to her and held out her hands. Once Regina untied her, Emma returned the favor and untied Regina.

"Okay, what's next?" Emma asked, ready for a plan of action.

"Emma… I think we are going to die." Regina answered honestly as she stared into Emma's green eyes. Oh how she loved those eyes, with their flecks of gold. She could stare at them for hours.

A tear fell down Emma's cheek. "Regina, I'm scared." Emma said, as she grabbed Regina's jacket and pulled her close, kissing her hard on the lips. They broke apart after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry, I just had to kiss you one last time." Emma said.

"Well, if this is going to be our last night we better make it a good one." Regina said as she leaned forward and kissed Emma back.

Without breaking their lips apart, Emma sat back against the cell wall and pulled Regina on to her lap so she was straddling her. Regina unzipped Emma's leather jacket and tossed it across the floor. Emma removed Regina's jacket and shirt, followed by her bra. She then picked Regina up and laid her down on the stone floor. Emma kneeled in between her legs and hovered over her.

Emma reached down and unzipped her own jeans as she stared into Regina's eyes. Eyes that were dark brown with flecks of gold. Those eyes could make her heart stop beating with just a glance her way.

Emma took Regina's hand and shoved it down her pants, making the other woman feel her wetness. Regina smiled and looked up at the blonde. Emma removed Regina's hand, brought it to her lips, and licked her own wetness off her fingers.

Emma then reached down and started to unbutton Regina's pants. She kissed her hipbone as she began to pull them down. Emma looked up and saw Regina had tears in her eyes.

"Regina, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Emma asked.

"No, it's nothing. Keep going. I'm fine." Regina said as tears began to stream down her face.

"No you are not fine. Tell me." Emma said as she pulled Regina's pants back up.

"I don't know. I think I just realized how scared I am too." Regina said.

"Here, put your clothes back on." Emma said as she handed Regina her bra and shirt. "How about for our last night alive we just hold each other?" Emma asked.

"I would like that very much Miss Swan."

"Me too Madam Mayor."

Emma held onto Regina all night, they didn't talk, or kiss. They only held onto one another. Laying on the cold, hard floor of their cell. Regina's arms and legs entangled in Emma's limbs. Staring into each other's eyes until dawn when the guards came to take them to their judgement.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10.2

Snow White sat perched on her thrown next to her husband who sat beside her. Both looking rather pleased with themselves as Emma and Regina were dragged in front of them, their hands bound behind their backs. The room was filled with people, some of whom Emma recognized as older versions of the towns folk in her own world, others were strangers. They all looked like they wanted nothing more than to see her dead.

The guards forced the two women to kneel in front of the King and Queen. Emma looked up at her parents, a pleading look in her eyes. Regina had told her not to speak, and to let her do all the talking as she had the most experience in dealing with royal judgment. Emma had begrudgingly agreed.

Snow clapped her hands to silence the crowd and rose from her chair. She smiled at them. "You have been brought before this kingdom for the following crimes: Murder, treason, kidnapping, plotting to kill the King and Queen, and attempt to take over the kingdom. How do you plead?" Snow asked.

Regina took a deep breath. "Not Guilty." The crowd murmured and laughed, clearly not believing them.

Snow raised her hand and they fell silent. "What claims to innocence do you have? Those of us here in this room have witnessed you commit these crimes first hand."

"Like we tried to explain yesterday. We are not the Emma and Regina from this world. We are from a different universe. In our world Emma became The Dark One, but we were able to save her and bring her back from the darkness." Regina explained. "Your Emma, the Dark Emma, came to our world and tricked us. Using our goodness, she appealed to our emotions and asked us for help. We had no idea her true intentions. She is still in our world, with our family and friends. Please, we need to get back to them and protect them! Even if you don't believe us, send us back to our world. That way even if we are lying we will no longer be your problem."

"And if you are lying, we would be inflicting your evil onto innocent lives." Snow said, her voice strong and steady.

"But if you are wrong, and we are innocent then you are taking a daughter away from her parents and two mothers away from a their son. Our Henry is still a young boy." Regina retorted, still afraid to let them know Christian was their son as well.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot take any risks. There is no way to know if this is a trick or not. We must take the safest option which is to sentence you to death." Snow said quietly. The crowd cheered loudly around them. 

"Henry, it is time." Snow commanded.

"NO!" Emma shouted, she stood up only to be shoved back down to the ground hard, this time her head was being held down so her cheek was pressed to the cold, stone floor.

Regina looked at Emma desperately, they were out of options.

"I'm sorry." Regina whispered to Emma as the blonde struggled with the guard holding her down.

"Nothing to be sorry for Your Majesty." Emma said through gritted teeth as she attempted to smile while her face was being forced down.

Henry emerged from the crowd with a large dagger in his hand

"No, Henry!" Emma said as she struggled more.

Regina dropped her head when she saw the man who still looks so much like the baby she adopted hold the blade he intended to kill her with.

"Today will become an official day of celebration. Now end it all. End our pain. End their pain!" Snow called down to her grandson.

"Lets start with you." Henry said as he pointed the dagger at Regina.

"NO! HENRY DANIEL MILLS! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Emma yelled, practically roaring like a lion. Regina's eyes widened in surprise of Emma's anger.

"Come and stop me Dark One." Henry taunted as he walked around Regina, dragging the dagger around the ends of her hair.

Emma had to think quickly, this Henry was convinced she was The Dark One so in order to get his attention she was going to have to pretend to be just that.

"Wait, please! I know you still love your mother. I know you are just angry at me and you're doing this to hurt me because I left you when I chose the Darkness over you. I let you down the most because you saw me as the hero. I'm sorry Henry. But please don't take this out on Regina. She just didn't want me to be alone. She knew you had your grandparents and the rest of the town. She is a good woman. I am The Dark One. Kill me. Just me. It will save her. You can have your vengeance and your mother back. Just kill me. Only me. I am who you hate. I am the villain that seduced Regina back to the dark side. Kill me!" Emma yelled. 

"Emma no!" Regina cried out.

"Shut up!" Emma hissed.

Henry looked unsure, and he wasn't the only one. He looked up at his grandparents who mirrored his expression.

"I will let you decide." Snow said. "As long as The Dark One is stopped I don't care if you keep your other mother alive. But she will be your responsibility. If she kills again it will be on you."

Slowly he looked back to Emma, his face turning to anger. He walked away from Regina and over to the blonde on the floor and picked her up roughly by the neck and began to choke her.

"Fine." He said. "Just you then."

Emma felt her feet leave the ground as her son lifted her up by the neck. He then slammed her down causing her legs to fly up on impact. He then smashed her head into the stone floor over and over. Her eyes blurred as she drifted in and out of consciousness. Henry continued to choke her as blood poured from her mouth and back of her head. The last thing she saw before her eyes closed for the final time was Regina trying to pull away from the guard, yelling something she couldn't hear.

The crowd cheered.

Emma Swan lay dead on the cold, stone floor.

Regina pulled and pulled but the guard wouldn't let her go. She cried out for Emma to wake up, but nothing happened. Her body was limp, and a puddle of blood was growing around her head. Her throat was purple, black, and blue from where the life was choked out of her.

"Let her go. She has no power now." Henry said to the guard. "Her puppet master is dead."

Once Regina was free she lunged at Emma's body and sat with the blonde half in her lap. She held Emma's face in her hands and looked at her, soaking in every detail for the last time. She looked at her eye brows and then her nose and finally her lips. Those lips she would never kiss again…

Kiss! Christian exists because of their true love. It is why Dark Emma needed him. Why had they never admitted they were True Love? They have True Love and it can beat anything. Regina's heart began to thump hard in her chest until it felt like it was in her throat as she lowered her head down and pressed her lips to Emma's. She waited a moment, holding her lips firmly against Emma's, thinking of how much she cared for her. But nothing happened. She tried again and again, kissing every inch of Emma's face, but nothing changed.

"Wake up damn it! Wake UP!" She shouted in between kissing her, but still nothing happened. Emma laid there as dead as before. "Please Miss. Swan. Wake up! You have to wake up!" Regina began to cry. Tears fell from her eyes as she cradled Emma's body. "Emma. Please. Em-ma. Please. Please. Please." With a final kiss on her forehead, Regina laid Emma carefully back down on the ground so she could stand. She looked down at the body, Emma's face covered in her tears.

"Do you feel better now? Now that you got your revenge?" Regina asked stiffly.

"No, I think I feel worse." Henry admitted.

"That's because killing never solves anything. It only causes more pain." Regina said as she walked past him so she could stand before Snow and David. Regina knew what she had to do. Emma had sacrificed herself so she could live, and that's what she would do. She would find a way to get her back. Even if it meant tearing every universe apart, and destroying time itself.

"Am I free to go?" Regina asked the Queen and King through gritted teeth and tears.

They looked at each other, unsure of letting Regina out of their clutches so soon. They knew she had not been the mastermind behind the Dark One's deeds, but she was still an accomplice.

"Take my cuff off so I can finally prove to you all that we were telling the truth. I'm alone now. I can't hurt you without help, your magical fairies could easily stop me. I am greatly outnumbered." Regina said nodding to the group of fairies in the crowd. "I will show you my heart. It's healed, from saving people and helping others. I'm a hero."

Snow nodded and the Blue Fairy walked over and waved her wand over Regina's cuff.

Regina plunged her hand into her own chest and pulled out her heart. It was bright red. Bright and beautiful. It had begun healing soon after she had started helping Emma and the Charmings save Storybrooke from the failsafe explosion. This was the proof of all the years of good she had done. When it was first beginning to heal Regina would take it out each night before bed and marvel at its progress. As it glowed brighter and brighter, so would her smile.

"There, see? This is not a heart that has done the crimes you said it did. I can show you Emma's heart too. It will be even brighter than mine. You made a mistake."

The blue fairy examined the heart and then nodded her confirmation. "They were telling the truth. There is no way this heart belongs to the Regina we know."

Snow, David, and Henry looked shocked and unable to say a word.

"Luckily for you I am a hero now…" Regina said as she returned her own heart to her chest, tears still running down her face.

Snow and David looked to Emma's body.

"What have we done?" Snow whispered to her husband.

David shook his head sadly.

Henry knelt down next to Emma, and smoothed her hair so it was out of her eyes.

Regina turned away, she couldn't bear to look at Emma's lifeless body.

"I am so sorry, we had to do it. The risk was too great. If you only knew the horrible things The Dark One has done to us over the last twenty years." Snow explained.

"If there is anything we can do to help you return home we will gladly do it." David said.

"I understand. And thank you. Please burry her properly." Regina said.

"We will make arrangements." Snow said. "Astrid, come here please." Snow called to one of the fairies. Regina recognized the fairy as the young girl who usually was seen hanging around Leroy. However, she looked the same, as did all the fairies. They must not age Regina thought, and then remembered that Blue must have been far older than her as well.

"Yes your grace?" The pretty fairy asked.

"Could you please bring Regina to the castle and give her one of our rooms to stay in?" Snow asked the bubbly girl.

"Sure, that's no problem! I would be happy to! Follow me Regina!" The girl said with a giggle.

"Um, thanks." Regina said, clearly thrown off by her chipper attitude in this somber time. "Wait, the baby we came here with. Where is he?"

"Oh, I think Ruby has him." Astrid said.

"You think?" Regina said raising her eyebrow at her.

"Um, I can find out and have him brought to your room if you like?" Astrid said looking scared.

"Yes. Do you know where they are going to put her for now?" Regina asked as she watched two guards gently pick up Emma's body.

"She will be laid out in the main hall, for people to pay their last respects to her. Then tomorrow she will be placed in her family's crypt. It is how they have always handled deaths for royals and Emma was a princess."

Regina nodded. "That sounds nice. But make sure they don't put her in a dress. She hated dresses." Regina added as she followed Astrid up the palace steps to her room.

Astrid nodded and confirmed that she would make sure Emma was dressed appropriately.

When Regina got to her room she only had a few minutes alone before Ruby was knocking at her door with Christian in her arms. "Here he is. Sorry I took him. I can't believe you guys were telling the truth. Our Emma and Regina are real tricksters, they fooled us many times. Playing to our desire to see them turn good. It's actually how I got this scar." Ruby said as she pushed her hair back away from her neck so Regina could see a long scar that went from her earlobe all the way to her back. Ruby smiled when she saw Regina cringe. "Yeah, our Emma did this to me, she pretended to be injured and was begging for help. I caved and ran to help her. That is when she tried to cut my cape off, she wanted to use its magic. But she ended up slicing me with her dagger."

"Listen, I understand. Given your history with them it was the safe thing to do. However, I am wondering why they didn't believe Emma when she offered to die in exchange for me. It doesn't seem like a Dark One thing to do. I would have thought that would prove her innocence." Regina said.

"Oh, our Emma loved her Regina a lot. When we killed her she went crazy with rage. That is why when we found both of you we weren't very surprised. We worried she was going to figure out a magical way to bring you back so we just figured she had." Ruby said. "What did surprise us was him." Ruby said pointing to Christian who was sleeping in Regina's arms. "He's yours isn't he? Both of yours."

"Yes. But not yet. It's complicated." Regina said when she saw Ruby's confused look.

"Well whatever the situation, you two clearly have some powerful True Love if it could create a baby."

"I thought so too. But it couldn't save her." Regina said sadly.

"I am so sorry for your loss." Ruby said as she placed a comforting hand on Regina's shoulder. "At least you still have a part of her, in him."

Regina's eyes widened. "Your right! I still have him! Thank you!" Regina said as she grabbed the brunettes hand and squeezed it.

"No problem, but what did I do?" Ruby asked.

"You gave me an idea. To save Emma. Well, I should say you gave me hope."

"How?"

"The fact that our son is still here means that there must still be a path that leads to Emma being alive. If she had died for good then Christian would have disappeared from existence."

Ruby looked confused again.

"He's from our future too. Same world, just two years ahead of our timeline. I know, it's confusing. Your Emma really messed with everything." Regina explained. "But if he is still here then we must still have a future together." Regina said, now beaming with optimism. She smiled at her sleeping son and kissed him on the forehead. 

"Do you want me to call a council meeting to get everyone brainstorming on how to get you home?" Ruby asked.

"No, I just need my spell books. Any idea where they might be?" Regina asked.

"Well our Regina and Emma lived on the other side of the town, but they have it protected by magic."

"That won't be a problem. I'm guessing they used my own blood magic as Emma is related to all of the royal family. But if your Regina was killed then her spell will be down now anyway. Have any of you checked it since she was killed?" Regina asked. It was odd asking about her own death.

"No, we had no idea our Emma left. And we generally stay out of their area. Anytime someone has gone over there they would send horrific things our way. Once one of the dwarves accidentally got lost and ended up too close to their magic force field and Emma made it rain acid near our boarder. Luckily most people were inside the force field at the time but those that were not were terribly burned." Ruby said with a grimace.

Regina scrunched her face in disgust. "That is truly awful. God everything is so backwards. Your Emma is alive and well, and mine is…" A tear fell down her cheek.

"Oh Regina, I'm so sorry. Are you sure you don't want help figuring out how to get home? At least let me watch your son for you while you search for the books." Ruby offered.

"Thanks, but I am not letting this little guy out of my sights again." Regina said with a smile to Ruby. Rby nodded and began to leave the room.

"Good luck with everything Regina!" Ruby said as she closed the door behind her.

Once Regina could no longer hear Ruby's footsteps outside her room she looked down at Christian, painful tears in her eyes, finally able to drop her 'good girl' routine. "I will make them all pay for killing her." Regina said with venom in her voice.

She kissed the top of his head as she poofed them away. They first landed outside the grand Hall. Regina held her breath as she walked through the doors towards Emma's body. She was laying on a large stone block with her arms crossed. They kept her clothes she was wearing but they most have magically removed all the dirt and blood from them.

"Goodbye Miss Swan. I won't give up. There has to be a way for me to go back in time and save you. Just like Dark Emma wanted to do for my dead counterpart." Then suddenly a light went off in Regina's head. The amulet. Dark Emma has the amulet that can bring people back from the dead. All she needed to do was get her hands on it.

Regina poofed herself and Christian to the outskirts of the Dark One's territory. Luckily Regina was right and the boundary spell was down. Without any spell blocking her magic Regina was able to summon all her books and took them to her house. She was surprised by the condition of the area on this side of the town. Barely anything had been touched by the war. When she got Christian settled down for a nap she began her work.

After a few hours Regina jumped up and stared at the book she was just reading in amazement. "That's it! This is how I can get us all home to the right time, Christian!" Regina said to the sleeping baby.

"But first, I will kill every person here."


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

The castle was overflowing with visitors the following morning. Everyone in Storybrooke wanted to pay their last respects to the Savior, the Emma Swan they wished they had in their realm. Regina sat in the back of hall, doing her best not to be noticed by anyone. As she cradled Christian in her arm, she touched each pocket of her leather pants to check that her spell and potion were still there. In her Right pocket lay the spell to travel through time and dimensions, and in her left was a potion that would set a wild and magical fire all throughout the castle. Her plan was simple. Go up to Emma's body as if she was saying goodbye, then throw down the portal spell. Once she pushed Emma's body through it, she would jump in herself with Christian. As she fell she would throw the Bain of Fire potion and hope it does significant damage to everyone in the castle. The magical fire would take on a life of its own and actively seek out those that are near it. Regina had lucked out and found this in her safe in her house. It may have been one of their ways to attack the good people of Storybrooke and would explain the ashes around town.

Part of Regina felt bad for what she was about to do. She knew these people were just frightened when they wanted her and Emma dead. She knew that Dark Emma had done terrible things, and possibly deserved to die for them. She knew they felt terrible for their mistake and wanted to help her get home. She knew deep down that these were the same good people she had back home. But she didn't care.

Regina clenched her free hand into a fist, fighting that familiar bubble of evil rise in her chest. She felt her eyes wash over with magic as she attempted to breathe through her emotions. She narrowed her eyes as she watched Queen Snow walk over to Emma's body and turned to face the crowd of people. Every sat down in the rows of chairs and quieted down as they waited for their queen to speak.

"Thank you all for coming today. I understand many of you may be confused as to why we are having such an elaborate funeral for a woman who is not from this world. But, I think we all feel the same way when it comes to the savior we missed out on. Our Emma disappointed us and chose to embrace the darkness. This Emma however chose a different path, and we killed her. We made a mistake, and it cost another realm their savior. I feel, as I hope you do, that providing a royal departure is the least we can do to rectify our mistake. She died a hero, sacrificing her own life for the town."

Regina rolled her eyes. This Snow White was just as clueless as the one in her world.

"Had she not sacrificed herself, we would have made an even graver mistake and killed both her and Regina. We would have been sitting ducks thinking The Dark One was dead, while really she was plotting a way to return to us and kill us all. Emma's sacrifice saved us all, and we will honor her by having her eternal resting place be in our family crypt." Snow finished her speech with a tear in her eye.

Regina narrowed her eyes in anger. She couldn't take it any longer. Regina suddenly stood and marched to the front of the room towards Emma's body, clutching Christian close to her chest. Snow looked shocked but moved to the side as Regina approached.

"I would like to say a few words." Regina said solemnly, keeping her head down to avoid eye contact with Snow. She was sure the other woman would be able to tell how angry she was if she looked her in the eyes.

"Oh, of course." Snow said as she stepped down, giving Regina the platform.

Regina reached out to touch Emma's hand and looked at her. Her skin was a dull grey color, but other than that she looked as though she was simply sleeping. She reached down and kissed her lips one last time, in the hopes it would wake the woman, but nothing happened. As she was knelt down beside Emma's head, Christian had turned in her arms and reached out for Emma. His little fists only able to reach her golden locks. Regina watched him sadly as he looked to Emma to make a goofy face, or jump up and grab him and spin him around. She moved him so he could sit beside her on the stone table. He patted his hands on Emma's arms, wanting her to wake up.

"I'm sorry Dear, but she won't wake up." Regina said quietly to the baby. She was sure he was unable to understand her words at his age, but still, there was something about the way he got suddenly still and quiet that made her question it. His chubby little fist reached out for Emma's hand, grabbing her thumb. He held it tight, as suddenly a blast of light washed over Emma's body. Regina gasped in surprise. She looked around but no one else seemed to have noticed. She then looked to Emma face to see if anything had changed, but the blonde still laid motionless and grey. She closed her eyes in defeat; it was probably just a trick of light from the large stained glass windows.

"It's time to go my love, she isn't going to wake." Regina whispered into Christian's head as she picked him back up and turned to the room. With her back to Emma's body, she removed the spell and potion bottle from her pockets and held them in her free hand.

"I have never been good at controlling my emotions. I have a history of making bad choices. Choosing to feel anger rather than grief. I must be truthful to you all. I was planning on killing you all with this potion in my hand." Regina said as she raised the potion bottle up into the air and then quickly stowed it away in her pocket.

The crowd gasped.

Regina hung her head in shame. She was sure they would hate her now as they hated the Evil Queen. But unbeknownst to her, it was not the reveal of her plan that had the crowd gasping. For just behind her Emma's body started to stir.

"I am truly sorry. I promise I will not harm anyone. I was just angry. I was grieving for yet another loss." Regina said as she looked down, afraid to see their angry faces. Suddenly a voice behind her made her jump.

"R..Regina." The voice was barley a whisper.

Regina's eyes widened in shock, but she was too afraid to turn around to check. If she was just imagining it then the disappointment would kill her. She closed her eyes tight, but the voice spoke again, this time clearer.

"Regina?"

Regina turned around and stared down watching Emma struggle to sit up. 

"You…You're alive?" Regina asked.

"Yeah…looks like it." Emma said with a cheeky grin when she finally managed to sit up straight. "What happened? The last thing I remember was this wacky version of Henry slamming my head down."

"You died, but I think Christian brought you back to life." Regina said still shocked.

The crowd behind Regina burst into applause and cheers. The King and Queen ran over and hugged Emma. The older Henry remained were he stood, keeping his head down. He was clearly still ashamed by what he had done. Regina was still in shock when the applause finally settled down after the Kind and Queen announced that the funeral will now be a celebration.

"Regina, are you okay?" Emma asked as she swung her legs over the side of the stone table so they dangled. "I'm fine, it's all good."

Regina slapped Emma hard on the side of the face.

The whole room gasped.

"What the hell Regina?" Emma asked holding her face where Regina had just hit her.

"It's all good? Do you know what I almost did? Do you realize what I almost gave to bring you back?" Regina asked angrily.

Emma looked at her confused. "I heard a little bit of your speech. You said you were going to hurt them, but I'm so proud of you for making the choice to not hurt them on your own."

"No, I'm not talking about that!" Regina yelled.

"Then what?" Emma asked.

"THIS!" Regina said throwing the scroll of the spell at Emma.

"What is this?" Emma asked.

"It's a spell. Well, more accurately a curse. I was going to curse myself in order to travel back in time to save you." Regina spat.

"Regina. What kind of curse are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"It's a curse to send someone back in time but they would lose all power they had. It was originally meant as a punishment for someone who was too powerful."

"So why didn't Dark Emma know about it and use it? It sounds easier than her plan." Emma asked.

"Do you really think The Dark One would ever give up her power? Remember, she isn't you. You chose to come back to us, and gave your power up." Regina said.

"I guess you're right. She wouldn't do that. But why are so mad at me? Are mad at me for dying?" Emma asked.

"I am not mad that you died. I am mad that you sacrificed yourself and left me alone." Regina said.

"Regina, the only thing that gave me the strength to do it was knowing that you would still be alive…for Henry's sake. We couldn't both die and leave him alone." Emma said.

"And what about him? Where you fine with making it so Christian just disappeared off the face of the earth?" Regina said as she handed the baby to Emma and stalked away needing to get out of the crowd of people now celebrating jubilantly.

Emma got up and followed her. The baby giggled and pulled at her curls as she walked.

"Regina! Wait!" Emma said as she caught up to the other woman.

"What Miss. Swan?" Regina asked as she turned sharply on her heels. Her eyebrow was raised high in annoyance.

"I had to, because it would have happened anyway! If we both died then Henry would be an orphan and Christian would disappear. But at least with you alive there was hope." Emma pleaded her case as Regina thought it over.

Regina nodded. "I guess that is true. It wouldn't have helped if we both died." She turned away quickly and took a step away from Emma to hide her face.

"Regina? Are you crying?" Emma asked as she reached out and touched the brunettes shoulder.

"OF COURSE I'M CRYING! I THOUGHT I HAD LOST MY BEST FRIEND!" Regina screamed as she turned around grabbing the surprised Emma and kissed her hard on the mouth.

It took Emma a second to realize what had happened as Regina's lips were moving on her own. When it finally registered, she closed her eyes and kissed Regina back.

"Don't ever die again, or I will kill you." Regina whispered when they had finally parted.

Christian babbled happily and played with Regina's neckless while the two woman were standing close together. Regina smiled down at him while Emma made a silly face that caused the baby to erupt in giggles.

"He brought you back. It was all him. I tried. I was going to take you back to our time to get that amulet from Dark Emma."

"Yeah, and kill this town on your way out." Emma said jokingly.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I decided not to. I should get points for that."

"You definitely get points for that." Emma said with a smile.

"So now that you're alive, and I am decidedly not going to kill everyone here, what are we going to do?" Regina asked.

"Well I don't know about you, but I could eat about a hundred burgers from Granny's right about now." Emma said rubbing her stomach.

Regina laughed. "Well the diner here burned down, and I think she passed away years ago…But I saw that Ruby was selling food out of her cottage behind the castle." Regina said.

"No Granny in the future?" Emma said sadly.

"I think she was killed in one of the battles." Regina said stoically.

"Bet she went out like a badass." Emma said with a smirk.

"Oh yes, I am sure she gave the evil versions of us a run for our money." Regina said smiling too.

"I don't like this place, I want to go home. I miss our versions of our friends and family." Emma whined.

"Me too Miss Swan." Regina said as she side hugged her, keeping her arm wrapped around her shoulders as they walked out if the castle.

After Emma had stuffed as many burgers into her face as she could, Regina suggested they go back to this world's version of her house and keep researching how to return home. Christian was sleeping peacefully in a makeshift bed Regina had concocted of pillows and blankets from around the house while Emma sat upside down on the couch skimming through a large magic book.

Regina sighed and put down her own book she was reading. "I don't think we are going to find anything in these books. I know most of them by heart, and if it's not a curse or a painful spell, then these have nothing to do with what we need."

"Well we are not doing that curse you have. That's for sure!" Emma said, still upside down.

Regina smiled at her, but her smile faded to sadness.

"What's on your mind?" Emma asked.

"Were you afraid?" Regina asked.

"When?" Emma asked confused. She sat upright so she could focus better on Regina.

"When you volunteered your life for mine." Regina whispered.

"Not for a moment. I just felt the need to protect you." Emma said plainly as if it was obvious. "Well, I guess that's not entirely true. There was a moment when I was afraid."

"When?"

"I'm not really sure when it was. Time seemed to slow down."

Regina winced.

"Don't worry, after my head hit the ground I couldn't feel anything. I also couldn't hear anything. It was so strange."

"So you couldn't hear me yelling to you?" Regina asked.

"No, what were you yelling?"

"Nothing." Regina said quickly and opened her book back up. "So what were you afraid of? You never finished."

Emma looked at her questioningly. "Oh, sorry. So like I was saying, time seemed to slow down and I looked at you and saw your face. It was then that I got afraid."

"I'm sorry, I still don't understand what you were afraid of." Regina said quietly.

"Regina. I was afraid because I thought it was going to be the last time I ever would be able to look into your eyes." Emma said as she stood and walked over to the shocked Regina. She took the book out her hands and dropped it to the ground. "I'm glad I was wrong. Did you know you have little flecks of gold that sparkle in your irises? I see them every time the light hits your eyes."

"That's what you were thinking as you were being killed?" Regina asked, stunned by Emma's answer but refusing to answer her question about the flecks of gold.

Emma stood up and walked over to Regina. She took her hands in hers and closed the space between them, placing a firm kiss on Regina's lips.

"Yeah, I guess I like you, or something." Emma said with large grin on her face.

Regina grinned back. "I guess I like you too."

They both leaned forward and kissed softly on the lips, until a looming figure in the doorframe cleared her throat and made them both jump.

"Well isn't this a cozy sight?" The figure said as they stepped inside.

Emma stepped in front of Regina in a protective stance. Regina looked over to Christian and poofed him into her arms, clutching him close.

"How the hell did you get here?" Emma asked the intruder.

The Dark Swan smiled mischievously. "Well, after you two hijacked my time travel portal I used my fairy wand to travel through a few hundred different worlds to find another magical hat, or another child of yours. Turns out both are in short supply, but I was able to get another hat." She said with a satisfying grin as she held up the Mad Hatter's hat.

"Great, now you don't need Christian anymore, you are back home. Just leave us alone now!" Emma yelled.

"Oh, if only I could. You see, when you threw that squid ink on me, a drop landed on the amulet and rendered it useless. It is nothing more than an ugly brown rock now." Dark Emma said angrily as she threw the neckless at Emma's feet.

Emma picked it up and looked at it. She wasn't lying. The stone looked nothing like it did before. The magic was gone from it.

"I'm sorry, but sometimes our actions have continuances. You were about to kill my son. I had no other choice." Emma said defensively.

"You are right Emma, our actions do have consequences, and now I am going to kill you and your little family, because you have killed mine!" Dark Emma yelled as she waved her hand and sent Emma flying through the air, into the wall leaving Regina and Christian on their own.

"STOP! Please, wait! Don't hurt him!" Regina yelled as she cupped Christian's head protectively from Dark Emma.

"And why is that?" Dark Emma asked curiously.

"Because he can bring people back from death! He did it for Emma, just hours ago! He might be able to bring back your Regina too!" Regina said quickly.

Emma slowly got up off the floor and made her way to Regina and Christian, nodding to confirm what Regina had just told Dark Emma. "It's true. Your people killed me yesterday, and then he brought me back this morning."

Dark Emma's eyes grew wide. "How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"Let's make a deal. Then we both have to follow through with our end of the bargain." Regina suggested.

"What do you have in mind for this deal?" Dark Emma asked.

"Yeah Regina, what the hell are you thinking? We can't trust her." Emma said concerned.

"I don't trust her, but I trust a deal with The Dark One. She must follow through. It's magically binding." Regina said simply. "My deal is this…you will give us that magical hat so we can get back to our time, and Christian to his. In exchange, we will bring Christian to Regina's body and have him bring her back to life."

"Deal." Dark Emma said quickly.

"Really, you don't even want to think about it for a moment?" Emma asked.

"I have waited long enough. Each passing second without her is agony." Dark Emma said stiffly.

"Fine, let's get this over with. The second she is alive, the hat is ours." Regina said firmly.

"Deal." Dark Emma said impatiently. "Now let's go." She said as she waved her arms and transported them to Regina's vault.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12

The Evil Queen's body laid on a small white satin bed that was raised very high off the ground, so that she was chest level with them when they had entered the vault. She was wearing a long and elegant purple and black dress that went high around the back of her neck but plunged down past her breasts so her black lace bra was showing. Her hair was piled high in a large and elegant bun on top of her head.

Emma suddenly inhaled sharply and then turned away bent over, trying her best not to become sick. Regina turned to her and rubbed her back, as she swung Christian onto her hip to hold him better.

"Dear, what's wrong?" Regina asked.

"She can't take the sight of you dead." Dark Emma answered for her.

Regina turned to look at Dark Emma. "Oh."

"I too feel the same, but with the darkness in me I have no ability to become physically ill."

Regina continued to rub Emma's back as the blonde began to throw up the contents of her stomach.

"It's alright Emma, I'm not dead. I'm right here." Regina spoke soothingly to the blonde.

"It's no use, she will be unable to look at her. I believe it's part of the True Love bond. Do you both see flecks of gold in the other's eyes?" Dark Emma asked.

"Yes…Why?" Regina asked cautiously.

"The bonded. They have ways of identifying each other." Dark Emma said as she began to stroke The Evil Queen's hair.

Regina looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"True Love can happen to any two souls, but Bonded True Love…it is…different. I am guessing that it is the reason you and her were able to conceive a child together. At least that has been my theory since I found you."

"You are still being very vague." Regina said impatiently.

"Bonded True Love is when the souls of a past True Love pair get recycled, so to speak. Reincarnation is another term used to describe it. You and your Emma are a very strong magically bonded pair to create a child. Which means the souls you are reincarnated from must have been very powerful as well. The bonded pair can always recognize the other with their golden eyes. But even I, with all the Dark One's powers and memories have never heard of a child being created from the bonded pair."

Regina nodded as she took in the information. She helped Emma steady herself as the other woman straightened up but kept her back to the dead queen.

"Regina, what is she saying?" Emma asked, still sounding weak.

"I'll explain later, but I think I understand how Christian has the ability to bring people back to life."

The Dark Swan nodded. "Yes. Now, speaking of that, could you allow your son to wake my bonded please?"

Regina looked hesitant.

"What now?" Dark Emma asked annoyed.

"I am worried about what you two will do once she is awake. The people who you will hurt."

"It's not your concern. These are our people, not yours." Dark Emma snapped. "Now wake her! We have a deal!"

"Regina, please just wake her. I can't stand it. Just knowing her body is there is still killing me." Emma said right before more vomit spewed from her mouth.

"Why is it effecting her like this, but when she died I didn't get sick?" Regina asked still not sure if she wanted to let Christian wake the Evil Queen.

"The effects can be different from person to person, just as illnesses are. You may have experienced a momentary flare of your old homicidal tendencies perhaps?" Dark Emma asked.

"Yes…I almost killed everyone before she woke." Regina admitted.

"There you go. Since Emma doesn't have any of those old feelings in her, her symptoms are making her physically ill."

"Regina…Please, it's becoming hard to breath!" Emma gasped for air.

Regina quickly placed Christian on the bed next to The Queen's body and waited.

"Come on sweetheart! You can do it! Wake her up!" Regina said sweetly to the baby.

But Christian simply looked at her and gurgled a little, then smiled up at his mother. His big green eyes looking happy to have so many Mommy's around.

"He isn't waking her because he sees me. He woke Emma because he wanted her to play with him. I have to leave, so he will wake her up!" Regina said as she went to hand the baby to Emma. But Emma was in no condition to hold her own hair back, let alone a baby.

"Give him to me. I will hold him." The Dark Emma said.

Regina's eyes widened as she took a step back from Dark Emma, shielding Christian from her.

"No way. You think I'm an idiot? There is no way I am just handing him over to you!" Regina said defensively.

"You said it yourself, you can't be here to do it, and that one is going to be no help." Dark Emma said pointing to Emma in the corner, as she began to somehow vomit even more.

"Regina!"…. "No!"… "Don't listen to her!" Emma said in between spews of liquid.

Both Regina and Dark Emma wrinkled their nose at her in disgust.

"I don't think we have a choice. Stay here with them while he does it." Regina said as she handed the baby to the evil woman.

Dark Emma took Christian in her hands and smiled. She walked the baby over to the bed again as Regina left the vault in a magical cloud of smoke. Christian began to twist around as he looked for his mother but couldn't find her, so he started to cry.

"It's okay little one. Look, Mommy is right here, sleeping. Can you wake her up?" Dark Emma asked.

Emma did her best to keep her eyes on them, but the sight of Regina's body caused the vomit to come up harder, and made breathing almost impossible.

Christian looked down at The Evil Queen's face and smiled. Dark Emma lowered him down a bit, and watched as Christian put his fat little hands on her face. He padded his hands on her forehead and nose and squawked trying to wake her up. When she didn't stir he started to cry yet again.

"That's it. Wake her up. She needs your help." Dark Emma encouraged.

Christian started to cry harder as he slapped his hand hard on the queen's forehead. A sudden burst of light ran through her body. Dark Emma quickly set the baby roughly on the stone floor and quickly lifted her Regina's head as she waited for her to wake.

Christian screamed loud as his little body laid uncomfortable on the cold floor. Emma tried to get to him but she fell over, too sick to move.

Regina heard the baby's cries from outside the vault and quickly reappeared next to Emma. She took in the scene. Dark Emma was cradling the Evil Queen who was still dead, while her Emma was on the floor in a pool of vomit just a foot away from their screaming son.

"What the hell happened? I was gone for thirty seconds!" Regina yelled as she picked up Christian, then quickly went over to Emma, and tried to help her up.

"It didn't work, she is still dead!" Dark Emma yelled, she looked like she was about to kill them all.

"It takes a minute! Just wait!" Regina yelled franticly. She knew their lives depended on this working.

They all held their breath.

Minutes passed and nothing happened. They had almost given up when suddenly Emma spoke.

"Look, her finger moved." Emma said quietly, her voice almost gone from the extent of her vomiting.

Dark Emma ran around to the other side of her Regina's body and watched as her fingers began to twitch. She grabbed her hand and looking into her face. "My love. Please wake. Come on, open your eyes!"

Regina stood so she could see what was happening better. Emma was regaining her strength and had stopped vomiting. She watched as her evil self fluttered her eyes open and looked at Dark Emma for a moment before they started kissing passionately.

"You saved me." The Evil Queen said lovingly to Dark Emma once they broke their kiss.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" Dark Emma asked.

"Not even or a moment." The Queen said as they began to kiss again.

Regina looked away to give them some privacy and instead focused her attention on helping Emma stand back up.

When they finally stopped kissing, The Evil Queen took in her surroundings as she sat up.

"Who the hell are they?" The Queen asked.

"They are us, from a different world. They brought you back to me, and now I owe them anything they want. I am so grateful that they brought you back to life." Dark Emma said with love in her eyes. Regina and Emma watched as she looked at the Evil Queen like she was the only person in the world.

"How did you manage to bring me back to life?" Evil Regina asked as Dark Emma helped her down off the high bed.

"Our son did it." Emma answered.

"YOUR son?" The Queen asked.

"Yes, he is their son. He is very magical, you are the second person today that he has risen from the dead." Dark Emma said, still not taking her eyes off Evil Regina.

"So how did it happen? How did they kill me?" Evil Regina asked.

Dark Emma gritted her teeth. "Please, I don't want to think about it anymore. I am still filled with rage, but I set that aside to find a way to bring you back. I thought we could kill them all together." Dark Emma said as she put her forehead to Evil Regina's.

"You waited for me to kill them? That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done!" Evil Regina said as she hugged Dark Emma tight and kissed her.

Emma looked over to Regina awkwardly. "I know what they said was super evil and all, but it was also strangely romantic at the same time." She whispered.

Regina had to bit her lip to contain her laugh. "I know what you mean, I can practically see them now, holding hands and basking in the town's people's blood." Regina said with a grin.

Both woman erupted in a fit of giggles. "Oh yes, and then they will dance together on top of their bodies. Sooooo romantic!" Emma whispered sarcastically.

They laughed some more until they realized that Evil Regina and Emma had stopped talking and were now looking at them.

"Are you two done laughing at us?" Dark Emma asked.

"Sorry, it's just odd to hear yourself having a conversation you never thought you would have." Emma explained.

"Oh trust me, we know the feeling. Seeing you two giggling like little school girls had the same effect for us." Dark Emma said with a smirk.

"Yes, this is all getting very odd. Dear, can you please send them back to their own world now?" Evil Regina asked.

"Of course my love." Dark Emma said as she kissed her hand. She walked over to Regina and Emma and magically poofed a large top hat in her hand.

"Here you go. Just as promised. Just spin it while thinking of the time and place you want to go. And also you will need this." Dark Emma said as she handed Regina the top hat and a small scroll of paper. "It is the exact time and place I took your son. That way he won't even be noticed as missing."

"Thank you." Emma said as she took Christian from Regina and began to leave the vault.

Regina looked at Dark Emma not knowing the best way to say what she wanted to say. "So, I am good now. I can't ask you two to do anything harsh to the people of this town, but they killed my Emma and I think they…" Regina began but was cut off by Dark Emma.

"Regina, I cannot just let these people go unpunished. They killed my Regina and your Emma. They must pay, and nothing you can say will stop me!" Dark Emma said loudly so to make sure Emma could hear her from outside, and winked at Regina.

Regina smiled and looked down at the floor. "Thank you." She whispered.

Evil Regina grabbed her arm lightly as she started to leave. "Don't worry, we will make them pay for what they did." She whispered back. Regina smiled at her too and mouthed the word 'Thanks'.

Outside of the vault Regina walked over to Emma and the baby and set the hat on the ground. She spun it once and stood back as she watched a portal grow. She stood back and held Emma's free hand. Together they jumped through the portal.

Their landing was much more graceful than their last one had been. Both woman landed on their feet and looked around. They had landed right outside Regina's vault, only this time everything looked different. There was no sign of a war. Everything looked to be as they remembered. They walked quietly along a street until they saw a newspaper on someone's front law. Emma picked it up and read the date.

"We did it! It is the same day that Dark Emma took Christian. We just need to get him into his crib before future you or I wakes up and sees him missing!" Emma said.

When they reached the mansion it was almost daybreak. Regina knew that they didn't have much time before everyone in the town would be awake. She held Christian as Emma brought up a ladder to climb through the still open window from when Dark Emma took him.

"It was smart she didn't use magic. I would have put a magical protection around the house to alert us if magic was being used." Regina whispered to Emma as she set the ladder up.

"Yeah but not a regular alarm for the window opening?" Emma asked sarcastically.

Regina rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Goodbye my little prince, I shall be seeing you again soon." Regina whispered as she placed a final kiss on Christian's head. She then handed him to Emma and held the ladder in place as Emma began to climb up.

"Be careful!" Regina whisper yelled up to the blonde.

When Emma reached the window she carefully climbed in with the baby and set him down in his crib by his mother's bed. "Goodbye. Be good for your Mommy's." Emma whispered. She looked at the bed and saw her future self and future Regina sleeping peacefully; blissfully unaware of all the trauma that they had just gone through. As she tiptoes back to the window Christian babbled in his crib which caused his mothers to stir. Emma quickly dove to the closet and hid inside, only able to see through a crack in the door. A second later a sleepy Regina walked over to Christian's crib and picked him up.

"Good morning my little prince!" Regina said as she kissed the baby on the cheek. He yawned as his mother held him close and went back to the bed. The sleeping Emma began to wake up as her partner and child entered the bed. "Say, wake up Momma! Mommy and Christian want breakfast!" Regina said in a high pitched voice.

The sleepy Emma propped herself up on her elbow and kissed Regina. "Good morning my little royal family."

"Well, not your whole royal family." Regina said with a smile. "Speaking of which, Henry is going to be late for his first day back to college if we don't get going soon. We still have to pack the car with his dorm stuff. Could you wake him up while I do baby duty?" Regina asked.

"Sure, no problem!" Emma said as she turned over in bed and put her hands behind her head. She took a deep breath and yelled. "HENRY WAKE UP! YOU NEED TO GET READY TO MOVE BACK TO COLLEGE!"

Regina rolled her eyes. "I meant for you to get up and wake him."

"He's going to be a junior in college, he's grown enough to know to wake on time." Emma said.

"Really, so what's your excuse then?" Reinga said with a smirk.

Emma rolled her eyes and moved so she could kiss Regina. "Well you certainly motivate me to get up." Emma said as she kissed Regina again. They both smiled at each other and laughed when Christian began to babble at them.

"Henry let's go!" Emma yelled again.

A moment later Henry opened the door, only he wasn't alone. In his arms was a child around the age of a year. She had blonde hair that was tied into two short little pigtails that spouted from the sides of her head and she was wearing purple footed pajamas.

The Emma hiding in the closet almost screamed. "Oh my God! Henry knocked up Violet!" Emma whispered to herself.

"Moms, you need to get a higher baby gate. Maddy climbed over it again, I found her playing in the laundry room." Henry said as he walked over to Emma. "Here, go to Momma." He said as he handed the little girl over to Emma.

Emma, who was still hiding, was now very confused. If Emma was 'Momma' then what the hell is going on?" Emma and Regina couldn't have had two children within two years. Could they?

"Oh please, she is not climbing over it, she is magically poofing out. I know it! She has to be using her magic!" Emma exclaimed.

"She is far too little to be using any magic. We aren't even sure Madison or Christian are magical yet. Let's first try a higher baby gate before we go off saying our child is magical." Regina said.

"I'm with Mom, I doubt either of them are magical at all. I mean, I am the child of the Savior and also The Dark One's grandson. If I don't have any powers, then neither do they." Henry reasoned.

Emma watched as the two mothers and their three children walked out of the room, and down stairs. All of them still debating if they think the babies have any magic. Emma laughed to herself as she snuck out of the closet and back out the window, sliding down the ladder like a pro.

"Ugh, I hate when you come down the ladder like that!" Regina said angrily.

"Well if you didn't make me clean your gutters so often, I wouldn't be so good at it." Emma said.

"I only ask you to clean them so I can look at your ass for a few hours without you knowing." Regina said as they stashed the ladder in the bushes.

"Oh I knew." Emma said with a smirk.

"How?" Regina asked.

"Because Regina, no one needs their gutters cleaned twice in three days." Emma said with a smug smile.

Regina laughed. "Damn, thought I was being sneaky…"

Once they were off the property Regina poofed them back to the cemetery grounds so they could make their last portal without anyone seeing them.

"Regina I have to tell you something that I found out when I was up there." Emma said.

"It can wait. Let's get home first." Regina said as she spun the hat and created their portal home. They held hands and jumped together. They again landed gracefully with both feet on the ground.

"Finally!" Emma said as she dramatically threw herself on the ground and rolled around on the grass like a puppy would.

Regina rolled her eyes, but couldn't contain the grin on her face. "You are a child."

Emma stood up and took Regina's hand and poofed them into Regina's house, and into her bedroom.

"Speaking of children." Emma said as she pushed Regina down onto the bed. "We need to start working on our kid!"

"Christian won't be born for another two years. Which means we have over a year before I will even become pregnant with him!" Regina said with a huff as Emma jumped on top of her.

"I wasn't talking about Christian. I was talking about our daughter, Madison." Emma said as she grabbed Regina's ass and pulled her closer, claiming her lips in a rough and passionate kiss.

It took Regina a minute to process what Emma had just said, before she pushed her a way so their lips could break apart. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying when I went to put Christian back I found out we had a child before him. A little girl named Madison."

Regina's eyes went wide. "We have two children together? All within two years?"

"Yep. Hey isn't that called Irish Twins or something? I remember my mother saying it when Cinderella got pregnant for with her second child like a few weeks after she had her first." Emma asked.

Suddenly Regina's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she fainted.

Emma shook her lightly and called her name trying to wake her. "Regina, Regina?" Until after a few minutes Regina finally opened her eyes. "Oh thank god! I thought I was going to have to call the ambulance." Emma sighed as she held Regina close and kissed her head.

"What happened?" Regina asked, still sounding weak.

"I think you passed out when I told you we are going to be having back to back baby's within the next two years." Emma said. "Hopefully after Christian is born we can find some magical contraceptives."

Regina laughed. "Yeah that or I will be cutting your magical balls off." Reinga said jokingly.

"Emma laughed. "You still up for starting our family tonight?" Emma asked. It was almost midnight, as they had entered their time zone as close to when they left as they could.

"I cannot wait to get started on our family, but I think I can wait until tomorrow to start working on it." Regina said with a yawn.

Emma kissed the top of her head and held her close as the brunette started to drift off to sleep in her arms. "I would wait in a million different worlds for you." She whispered. Soon she too was drifting off into a peaceful sleep, knowing that amazing adventures lie ahead for them both.

The End.

Thank you to all of you readers, and a double thank you to everyone who left comments! You guys kept me motivated to keep writing! I also have a few more fics in the works so if you liked this then follow me! I will be posting them competed though, so you lovely's won't have to wait chapter by chapter! Love you all! Viva La SwanQueen!


	13. Sequel update

Check out my sequel called "Where do SwanQueen Babies Come From?"

The first part is up now. I'm not doing chapters, just long parts. It will most likely be in three parts.


End file.
